AMOUR
by Pandora's Vault
Summary: Ted Lupin, Scorpius Malfoy, Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy. O que é que estes homens têm em comum? Um descobre a paixão, outro permitese amar, outro relembra o passado e outro vive o presente. Querem saber o que os une? O Amor. DMHP e TLSM Slash
1. Opening

**Amour**

_Pandora N. Black_

* * *

**Chapitre 1.**

_Opening_

* * *

**Il pense a moi, je le vois je le sens je le sais**

_Ele pensa em mim, eu o vejo, eu o sinto, eu o conheço _

**Et son sourire me ment pas quand il vient me chercher**

_E seu sorriso não me engana quando ele vem me procurar _

**Il aime bien me parler des choses qu'il a vues**

_Ele gosta muito de me falar das coisas que tem visto _

**Du chemin qu'il a fait et de tous ses projets**

_Do caminho que fez e de todos os seus projectos_

**Je crois pourtant qu'il est seul et qu'il voit d'autres filles**

_Creio portanto que ele está só e que observa outras garotas _

**Je ne sais pas ce qu'elles veulent ni les phrases qu'il dit **

_Eu não sei o que elas querem nem as frases que ele diz _

**Je ne sais pas ou je suis quelque part dans sa vie**

_Não sei onde estou em qualquer parte de sua vida _

**Si je compte aujourd'hui plus qu'une autre pour lui**

_Se hoje eu conto como mais outra pra ele_

_**

* * *

Ted Lupin:** _

Filho de Remus Lupin e Nymphadora Tonks, perdeu os pais quando ainda era bebé. Vive com a avó, Andromeda Tonks, e adora o padrinho, Harry Potter. Metamorfago, a sua cor de cabelo e olhos mais comum é azul-metálico e verde-garrafa, respectivamente. Está no quinto ano em Hogwarts, na casa de Gryffindor. Anda de detenção em detenção com os amigos, James Potter II, Albus Severus Potter e Hugo Weasley, honrando a memória do pai, dos tios e do padrinho. Namora com Victoria Weasley, filha do seu tio Bill, mas não se sente completamente entregue e amado. Excelente nas mentiras.

"Vicky?"

"_Oui_, Ted?

"Pode largar meu pescoço? Estou asfixiando."

"Claro. _Perdon_! Quer ir dar uma volta, Teddy?"

"Hum… Lamento, Vicky, fiquei de… combinar com o Albino¹ dar um salto a Hogsmeade."

"Tudo bem, _mon amour. Au revouir et je t'aime_!"

**_

* * *

_**

**Il est si pres de moi pourtant je ne sais pas comment l'aimer**

_Ele está tão perto de mim, portanto eu não sei como o amar_

**Lui seul peut decider qu'on se parle d'amour ou d'amitie**

_Ele só pode decidir que se fala de amor ou de amizade _

**Moi je l'aime et je peux lui offrir ma vie**

_Eu o amo e eu posso lhe oferecer minha vida _

**Meme s'il ne veut pas de ma vie**

_Mesmo se ele não a quiser_

**Je reve de ses bras oui mais je ne sais pas comment l'aimer**

_Eu sonho com seus braços, sim, mas não sei como o amar _

**Il a l'air d'hesiter entre une histoire d'amour ou d'amitie**

_Ele tem o ar de hesitar entre uma história de amor ou de amizade _

**Et je suis comme une ile en plein ocean**

_E sou como uma ilha em pleno oceano _

**On dirait que mon coeur est trop grand**

_Disseram que meu coração é muito grande _

**_

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy:_ **

Filho de Draco e Stelle² Malfoy, cursa o 5º ano de Hogwarts na casa de Slytherin. Loiro-platinado e de olhos azuis, é a cópia do pai e do avô. Honra o nome da familia ao envolver-se, constantemente, em brigas com James Potter II e os amigos. É mulherengo, adora irritar e fazer suspirar Rose "Rosita" Weasley. É frio, sarcástico e introvertido. Tem apenas o amor do pai e despreza a mãe, que considera galinha e gananciosa pelo dinheiro do pai. Não tem namoradas, mas facto de andar com Camilla Zabini nos seus pés deixa muito que falar.

"Camilla."

"Quer mais sumo, Scorpitinho?"

"Parkinson-Zabini, não que me incomode muito, mas pela sua saúde não me chame dessa _coisa_!"

"Talvez torradas?"

"Camilla…"

"Sim, Scorpitinho…?"

"Vá-se danar e não me chame _isso_!"

_**

* * *

**_

**Rien a lui dire il sait bien que j'ai tout a donner**

_Nada tenho a dizer-lhe, ele sabe bem que eu tenho tudo a dar_

**Rien qu'a sourire a l'attendre a vouloir le gagner**

_Nada tenho pra sorrir, esperar, a querer ganhá-lo_

**Mais qu'elles sont tristes les nuits le temps me parait long**

_Mas que as noites são tristes, o tempo me parece longo_

_**

* * *

Draco Malfoy:**_

Filho dos falecidos Lucius e Narcissa Malfoy, possui toda a fortuna e propriedades da familia. Loiro-platinado e de olhos cinzentos, Draco foi eleito, em primeiro lugar, como um dos homens mais bonitos de toda a Inglaterra. Apesar de ter lutado ao lado da Ordem da Fénix, muitos ainda o consideram do lado obscuro. A sua rivalidade com Harry Potter diminuiu, consideravelmente, segundo amigos próximos. É frequentemente visto em Hogwarts pelas detenções do filho, Scorpius. É casado com Stelle, quem ama incondicionalmente, e não compreende porque que ela não se relaciona bem com o filho.

"VOCÊ, SUA PIRANHA NOJENTA, SÓ ESTÁ ATRÁS DO DINHEIRO DO MEU PAI!"

"NÃO ME LEVANTE A VOZ, SAFADINHO!"

"O que se está passando aqui, Stelle? Scorpius?"

"ESTA PIRANHA MALCHEIROSA QUE NÃO TEM ONDE CAIR MORTA, ANDA SEMPRE ATRÁS DO SEU DINHEIRO QUE NEM CADELA NO CIO E NEM COMPREENDE COMO O SENHOR A AMA! ALIÁS, DIVERTE-SE COM ISSO!"

"Scorpius, não me levante a voz."

"DRAGÃO! VOCÊ NÃO VAI ACREDITAR NO IMPRESTÁVEL E MEDONHO DO SEU FILHO, NÃO? ELE TEM CIÚMES PORQUE GOSTA MAIS DE MIM DO QUE DELE!"

"VAI CATAR COUVES DO CU DA TUA MÃE, STELLE!"

"ORA, SUA MELGA FEDORENTA!"

"Desisto…"

**_

* * *

_**

**Il est si pres de moi pourtant je ne sais pas comment l'aimer**

_Ele está tão perto de mim, portanto eu não sei como o amar_

**Lui seul peut decider qu'on se parle d'amour ou d'amitie**

_Ele só pode decidir que se fala de amor ou de amizade_

**Moi je l'aime et je peux lui offrir ma vie**

_Eu o amo e eu posso lhe oferecer minha vida_

_**

* * *

Harry Potter:**_

Eleito "Menino-Que-Viveu-E-Venceu", Harry Potter, de cabelos negros espetados e olhos verdes, é um Auror felizmente casado com Ginny Weasley e pai e padrinho presente. Marcado por memórias dolorosas, sangrentas e obscuras da guerra. Os seus filhos e afilhados são a sua luz e é demasiado protector com Lily, a sua filha mais nova, e Ted Lupin, o seu afilhado e amor de pessoa. Continua confiando somente em Ron e Hermione os seus segredos. Apesar de apreciar partilhar os seus dias livres junto da sua esposa, apanhou o vício de dar um passeio á beira-mar.

"Já vais sair, amor?"

"Sim, Gin. Quero aproveitar passear enquanto o mar ainda está baixo e o sol se está a pôr. É a melhor altura do dia."

"Queres que vá contigo, Harry?"

"Não, Ginny. Se Ron telefonar, diga-lhe que saí."

"Harry?"

"O que foi?"

"O que tanto faz na praia que nunca leva companhia?"

"Penso, Ginny. Somente penso_."_

**_

* * *

_**

**Je reve de ses bras oui mais je ne sais pas comment l'aimer  
**

_Eu sonho com seus braços, sim, mas não sei como o amar _

**Il a l'air d'hesiter entre une histoire d'amour ou d'amitie**

_Ele tem o ar de hesitar entre uma história de amor ou de amizade _

**Et je suis comme une ile en plein ocean**

_E sou como uma ilha em pleno oceano _

**On dirait que mon coeur est trop grand**

_Disseram que meu coração é muito grande_

_**

* * *

Disclaimer.:**_ As personagens são, exclusivamente, de J.K.Rowling. 

_**Sommaire.:**_ (Post. DA) (SLASH) Ted Lupin, Scorpius Malfoy, Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy. O que é que estes homens têm em comum? Um descobre a paixão, outro permite-se amar, outro relembra o passado e outro vive o presente. Querem saber o que os une? O Amor.

**_Musique:_** «D'Amour ou d'amitié» Celine Dion

**_

* * *

_**Notas: 

**¹ **Albino – alcunha carinhosa de Ted Lupin para Albus Severus Potter

**²** Stelle – não sei o nome da esposa do Draco, portanto…

_

* * *

Dedicado com todo o carinho aos fãs de Harry Potter e Slash!_


	2. Ted Remus Lupin

**Olá! **

**Aqui vos apresento um novo capítulo. Espero que vos agrade, mas é demasiado depressivo. Se não gosta deste género, aconselho a não ler. Mas antes, os **_**reviews:**_

M. Sallaberry P. – Olá! Fico tão feliz que tenha comentado! Muito obrigada pelo seu aviso. Faz-me feliz saber que acompanhas os meus trabalhos, que os aprecias e espero que assim seja. Que bom que gostou do Scorpius, mas este capítulo vai quebrar um pouco a imagem. Beijos e obrigada. May Malfoy Snape – Olá! Que bom que gostou deste primeiro capítulo. Bom saber que gosta do Scorpius! Fique acompanhando por favor, me faz feliz. Creio que não demorei assim muito pelo capítulo, pois não? Beijos. Gabri Chaplin – Oi! Que bom que você gosta! Ted realmente é uma gracinha, não é? Espero que não o tenha criado demasiado inocente e infantil… Continuarei e obrigada pelo seu comentário. Beijos. Ge Black – Oi! Que bom que você gosta. Realmente, deixa um estranho vazio saber que já não há mais Potter. Mas isso não é motivo para impedir que nós, fãs, deixemos de escrever sobre este bruxinho lindo e sexy, pois não? Confesso-lhe uma coisa… Eu não li HP e DH. O máximo que sei, são com os resumos. Não sei se me sairá bem. Bom, espero que aprecie este capítulo. Um beijo! Nicolle So – Olá! Que bom que você gosta da ideia. Já aqui tem a actualização. Espero que goste. Um beijo. Nando Weasley – Oi! É, pelo menos tem esta fic. Pós-DH. Que bom que gosta dela e já aqui está a actualização. Um beijo. Vanessa – Oi! É a primeira pessoa a falar do Albus Severus Potter! Sério! Que bom que gosta dele, ele é bacano! Morrer de desgosto? Não me preocupe, moça. Já aqui tem a actualização. Espero que goste, beijos.

**Muitíssimo obrigada a todos que comentam e àqueles que gostam da fic, mas não comentam. Carinhos e abraços! Até para a semana e…**

**… Boa Leitura!!!**

* * *

**Chapitre 2. **Ted Remus Lupin

**Musique.****«**All That I'm Living For**»** by Evanescence

* * *

**E**ra sábado e dia das visitas a Hogsmeade. Um jovem de cabelos azul-metálico e tristes olhos verde-garrafa estava sentado numa vassoura e sobrevoava o Bosque Proibido. Vestia vestes simples, elegantes e ricas que combinavam perfeitamente com o seu físico. O seu rosto branco e suave era a imagem viva da tristeza, decepção e mágoa. Aquele tipo de sentimentos que ninguém gosta de ter, que nos consomem a alma e a energia e que nos priva de conviver e de sentir. 

Um suspiro escapou pelos lábios rosados de Ted Lupin. Não podia continuar com aquilo. Era demais para ele, para o seu coração. A sua alma chorava sangue e sofrimento. O amor cada vez mais longe de alcançar estava corrompendo a sua alma. Ele tinha amor, era verdade. Tinha o amor da avó, Andromeda, e do padrinho, Harry, que eram como seus pais e tinha o amor dos seus amigos que eram como seus irmãos. De certa forma, era feliz. Mas faltava-lhe aquele amor. O mesmo amor que, em tempos, a sua avó sentiu pelo seu avô, Ted; o mesmo amor que une o seu padrinho á sua esposa, Ginevra. Até mesmo o amor que a sua coruja sente pela coruja de Rose Weasley. Ele não sabia o que era esse tipo de amor. Aquele amor que nos faz suspirar sonhadoramente, que nos faz cometer actos de loucura e aquele sentimento que ao simples toque de quem amamos sentimos fogo a corromper nosso coração.

Quando conheceu Victoria Weasley, a filha de Bill e Fleur Weasley, sentiu o seu coração a bater aceleradamente. Quando contou isso ao seu melhor amigo, ele disse-lhe que estava apaixonado, mas a sua melhor amiga tinha um conceito diferente: os genes veelas. Pessoalmente, Ted não sabia em quem acreditar. Mas namorou a menina depois de um mês de saídas. Ele tinha catorze anos quando a conheceu. Agora tinha dezasseis. Eram muitos anos de namoro, com bons e maus momentos e as alegrias e as tristezas que os fizeram romper infinitas vezes, mas terminando reatados. Ele estava farto. Farto dela, dos seus gritos e dos seus ciúmes escandalosos. Ele não tinha vida.

Um dia, o seu melhor levou-o a ver os treinos da equipa de Quidditch de Slytherin se ele prometesse manter a boca fechada.

* * *

_All that I'm living for_

**Tudo pelo que estou vivendo**

_All that I'm dying for_

**Tudo pelo que estou morrendo**

_All that I can't ignore alone at night_

**Tudo o que não posso ignorar quando sozinha à noite**

**

* * *

**"_O que é que ele está aqui a fazer, Al?" _

"_Tem calma, Scorp. O Ted vai assistir aos nossos treinos para ver se se despede da máscara de tristeza e se afasta da Victoria. Mas ele não vai contar nada a James, pois não?" _

"_Hum? Não. Nem pensar." _

"_Como sei que não vais abrir a boca?" _

"_Não irei. Eu sei respeitar as coisas, Malfoy. E se eu digo que não vou dizer ao Jay acerca dos vossos treinos tens que acreditar em mim." _

"_O Albus contou-me muitas coisas sobre ti. Até conferi que algumas delas são verdade. Vejamos se manténs a tua palavra. Se assim for, então muita coisa irá mudar." _

"_Vais mesmo permitir um halfblood a receber a tua amizade, Scorpius?" _

"_Vou, Camilla. Espantosamente, confio no seu sentido de racionamento. Mas torno a dizer-te, abres a boca para o Potter ou para quem que seja e eu juro por Salazar Slytherin que a tua saúde fica em grave perigo." _

"_Vamos, Scorp, não sejas tão duro. Anda comigo, Ted."_

Fora um dia incrível, esse. Ele nunca entendeu porquê que Albus Severus Potter, o seu melhor amigo, havia insistido tanto naquele convite e ele também não parecia disposto a explicar. O que sabe é que muita coisa mudou a partir daquele dia. Ele nunca teve interesse por homens. Principalmente quando um desses homens é Scorpius Malfoy. Ele não suportava aquele miúdo pelo seu jeito convencido e esnobe que sempre o importunava – e aos seus amigos – sempre que se cruzavam nos corredores. Segundo o seu padrinho, Draco Malfoy, pai de Scorpius, era exactamente como ele aquando adolescente. Mas ele nunca o julgou. A sua avó ensinou-lhe isso. Nunca julgar uma pessoa pelo seu apelido.

E a partir daí começou a montanha russa. O cruzar nos corredores, tornou-se um simples aceno de cabeça; as miradas de desprezo tornaram-se miradas intensas. E ele sempre ficava com o papel de inocente ao corar furiosamente sempre os olhos prata caíam sobre si. Na sua mente, em vez de estarem as definições de feitiços, estava sempre projectada o rosto sério e frio de Scorpius. Ele nunca dissera a ninguém o que sentia. Não queria ser gozado. Além disso, ele nunca teria a mínima hipótese com ele. Ele namorava Victoria e Scorpius andava com Camilla. Foi desde esse dia também que a biblioteca e a vassoura se tornaram o seu esconderijo. Incluso a sua relação se estava a tornar fria.

Encarando o horizonte, onde o sol se aproximava lentamente, Ted começava a preparar-se para um novo dia. Um dia que, habitualmente, passa lentamente. Preferencialmente, não queria fazer nada mas Albus, quando queria, soltava os genes Weasley e obrigava-o a fazer tudo e mais alguma coisa. E ele sabia que, mais tarde ou mais cedo, ele escutaria a sua voz a chamar o seu nome preocupadamente. E tudo iniciava de novo. Nunca tinha tempo para si. Sem dar conta do que fazia, arregaçou as mangas da camisola e encarou os seus pulsos brancos e lisos. Já pensara muitas vezes em fazer aquilo, mas nunca conseguia. Nem o bisturi, que usava nas aulas de Poções, chegava a roçar a sua pele. Porque as lágrimas, a fé e a esperança eram maldosamente maiores.

* * *

_I can feel the night beginning_

**Eu posso sentir a noite começando**

_Separate me from the living_

**Me separar da vida**

_Understanding me_

**Me compreender **

_After all I've seen_

**Depois de tudo o que eu vi**

_Piecing every thought together_

**Juntando todos os pensamentos num só**

_Find the words to make me better_

**Encontrando as palavras para me sentir melhor**

_If I only knew how to pull myself apart_

**Se eu ao menos soubesse como me pôr de lado**

* * *

Um adolescente de ondulados cabelos negros e olhos esmeraldas percorria os corredores aceleradamente. Procurava o seu melhor amigo, Ted Lupin. O seu amigo não andava bem e andava sempre preocupado com ele. Tinha medo daquilo que ele poderia fazer se estivesse sozinho. Se não estava na Torre de Gryffindor, no Grande Comedor e na Biblioteca, só sobrava o Bosque. Ultimamente, o seu amigo andava muito inclinado sobre esse sítio. Correu pelos jardins e ao fundo já via a cabisbaixa cabeça do seu melhor amigo sentado na vassoura. 

"Ted! Ted!"

"Albino…" Murmurou o outro ainda na vassoura. Não tardou em cumprir aquilo que o seu amigo pedia mas que não queria fazer. Albus sempre teve esse poder sobre ele. Era incapaz de lhe ignorar um pedido. Quando aterrou, foi recebido por um caloroso abraço e uma dura mirada esverdeada que avaliou o seu corpo de alto a baixo e vice-versa. "Bom dia, Albino. O que aconteceu?"

"Nada, apenas queria saber como estavas. Estás bem, Ted?"

Ele assentiu lentamente com a cabeça. Os seus olhos caíram sobre o escudo de Slytherin na capa do seu amigo. Um leve sorriso iluminou o seu rosto ao recordar a cara de temor que tinha o seu amigo no dia da selecção quando, após o chapéu gritar a sua casa, James teve um possesso ataque de fúria e Scorpius o defendeu, em frente a toda a gente, sem se importar com nada. Fora ele que aliviou o mal-estar do seu amigo. Balançou a cabeça; não devia pensar nele agora. Era errado, assim como toda a sua vida. Sentiu uns dedos quentes levantarem o seu queixo e o seu rosto encontrou-se com o de Albus. O seu amigo sorria docemente.

"Tu não estás bem, pois não, Ted Remus Lupin?" Fora apenas um sussurro, mas o aludido percebeu a seriedade empregue nas suas palavras.

"Apenas me sinto cansado, Albino."

Albus Severus sorriu e passou os braços pelo pescoço do outro, atraindo-o para si.

* * *

_All that I'm living for_

**Tudo pelo que estou vivendo**

_All that I'm dying for_

**Tudo pelo que estou morrendo**

_All that I can't ignore alone at night_

**Tudo o que não posso ignorar quando sozinha à noite**

_All that I'm wanted for_

**Tudo o que eu queria**

_Although I wanted more_

**Porém eu queria mais**

_Lock the last open door_

**Trancar a última porta aberta **

_My ghosts are gaining on me_

**Meus fantasmas estão lucrando comigo**

* * *

"Albino…" 

O slytherin sorriu. Ele gostava mais de Ted do que James e Lily. O seu melhor amigo era dotado de inteligência, sentimentos puros e uma inocência adorável. Há quem diga que são mais que amigos e, quando Ted cora de vergonha, ele apenas sorri. Era verdade, eram mais que amigos. Eram irmãos, guardiães da alma um do outro, eram camaradas, eram guerreiros. Eram um só. Nunca foi mais além que isto.

"Não sei o que se passa na sua alma, Ted. Sei que confia em mim sem duvidar, mas por algo não te convém revelar-me os teus demónios. Eu sei de uma pessoa que tinha exactamente as mesmas reacções, nesta mesma idade, mas num tempo mais conflituoso. Eu sei que essa pessoa vai conseguir fazer-te entrar na razão e, então, tornarás a sorrir."

"D-De quem estás a falar, Albus Severus Potter?" Era perigo quando Ted falava o nome completo dos amigos ou de quem fosse. Indicava enfado, medo, curiosidade e muitos outros sentimentos. "Quem é essa pessoa?"

"Não vejo melhor pessoa que o meu pai para tratar desse assunto, Ted."

"O seu pai? Sem ofender, mas ele é um desastre em assuntos amorosos."

Albus riu alegremente e separou-se do amigo. "Meu pai parece estúpido nestes assuntos, mas é bom conselheiro e observador. Quem acha que juntou Tio Ron e Tia Mione? Voldemort ao oferecer-lhes um jantar á luz das velas?" Albus sorriu com gozo. "Fale com ele, Ted, e jamais se irá arrepender."

"E se…" Ted mordeu o lábio inferior. "E se eu não conseguir contar a ele? E se ele não me ajudar?"

"Ted Remus John Black Tonks Lupin!" Albus encarou o rapaz incrédulo. "Pensa com o coração, Ted. Pense! Jamais permito que duvides de ti e muito menos que duvide do meu pai. Ele pode ter sido inexperiente na arte do amor quando era novo, mas ele jamais negou ajuda e conselhos. Não serás excepção! Mas que MERDA, LUPIN! És o seu afilhado, és como filho dele! Não duvides dele."

"Não duvido, mas é que é um assunto delicado."

"Seu idiota!" Bramiu Albus furioso. "Mesmo que fosses perguntar o que ele achava da ideia de mudares de sexo, ele daria um conselho. CARALHO! Pense, seu gryffindor maluco! Tanta transformação de cabelo e olho deve estar a afectar sua mente."

"Está bem…"

Albus sorriu e empurrou-o. "Ei!"

"Vai á sala comum de Gryffindor. Tem Pós de Flu lá. Vá a casa do pai. Eu afasto a gente aqui."

"E-Está bem, Albino, mas veja lá o que diz." Abraçou o amigo e, pelo seu ombro, teve a ideia de ver uma cabeleira loira a espiá-los. Pestanejou, mas não viu nada.

"Claro."

* * *

_I believe that dreams are sacred_

**Eu acredito que sonhos são sagrados**

_Take my darkest fears and play them_

**Pegue os meus medos mais obscuros e jogue com eles**

_Like a lullaby_

**Como uma canção de ninar**

_Like a reason why_

**Como uma razão**

_Like a play of my obsessions_

**Como uma peça sobre minhas obsessões**

_Make me understand the lesson_

**Me faça compreender a lição**

_So I'll find myself_

**Para que eu me encontre**

_So I wont be lost again_

**Para que eu não me perca novamente**

* * *

Harry Potter folheava umas folhas e de vez em quando levava uma caneca de café aos lábios. Ele sempre tivera uma beleza exótica mas com o desabrochar da idade adulta, atingiu o limite. Os seus cabelos negros tão ou mais espetados que o habitual, roçavam metade das costas e estavam sempre atados num rabo-de-cavalo e os seus olhos, já sem óculos, brilhavam incrivelmente verdes. Muitos atribuíam o seu olhar como o mesmíssimo feitiço _Avada Kedavra_. Era chefe de Aurors e estava no seu dia de folga. Figura paterna presente em todas as crianças da família, amigo em todas as horas e marido carinhoso, Harry Potter podia dizer que era feliz. 

De súbito, sobressalta-se na cadeira. Pressente uma aura nervosa a aproximar-se da sua casa. Preocupado, levanta-se. Quatro pequenas esferas azuladas estão prontas para disparar e assume uma posição de ataque. Não precisava de varinha, não depois da guerra quando aprendeu a canalizar a sua magia para si mesmo e não para a varinha. Essa, quebrou-se. Tal como a sua cicatriz que, apesar de existir, não doía. Parecia quebrada, pois uma linha escura separava o raio a duas metades. Surpreendendo Harry, um corpo juvenil voa da lareira e cai de cu no tapete da sala. A posição defensiva desaparece e as esferas evaporam como fumo.

"Ted, filho, estás bem?" Sorrindo para o afilhado, Harry ajudou-o a levantar. A surpresa estava reflectida, mas parecia entusiasmado ao vê-lo.

"Olá, padrinho. O meu traseiro sobrevive. Parece que herdei o mesmo vício que tu." Ted sorriu. "Tens suco de morango?"

"Sabes que sim." Harry desalinhou-lhe os cabelos e desapareceu para a cozinha. "Essa cor fica-te bem, Ted. Vem mais alguém contigo?"

"Não. Vim sozinho." Balbuciou timidamente.

Harry regressou e entregou-lhe um copo com um líquido rosado. Sentaram-se ambos no sofá de veludo. "Passa-se alguma coisa contigo, Ted? Pareces triste…"

Ted viu que o padrinho sorria com carinho para ele e sentiu-se ruborizar. "Eu preciso de falar contigo…"

"Então, força." Essas palavras envergonharam o menino e Harry sabendo o que se aproximava deu-lhe umas palmadinhas no ombro. "É um assunto delicado?" Ted assentiu. "É uma garota?" Ted negou. "Um garoto?" Ted fitou o padrinho espantado. Harry tinha um sorriso leve nos seus lábios e parecia acostumado a falar de assuntos daquele género, pois não parecia espantado, chateado ou feliz. Era um sentimento calmo e tranquilo, uma máscara que impedia ver o que estava a pensar. "Quem é?"

"Não irias entender… Ele é diferente… É… Slytherin… Frio… Bonito…" A cada palavra, Ted corava infantilmente.

"Gostas de Scorpius Malfoy?"

"Como sabes que é ele?!"

"Teddy, eu andei com um Malfoy na escola. Frio, bonito e slytherin são três palavras que descrevem esses tipos de cabelos platinados e olhos prateados, cínicos, convencidos e que gritam histericamente quando uma gota desmancha o cabelo. Mas, tu gostas dele?"

"Ejem… Não lhe chamaria gostar…" Harry inclinou a sobrancelha. "Diria que era mais atracção…"

Lupin sentiu-se ofendido quando o padrinho gargalhou. Não era gozo nem divertimento, era apenas um riso espontâneo. Feliz, como poucas vezes teve a oportunidade. "Não estou a gozar contigo. Mas lembraste-me uma pessoa com o mesmo problema."

"Quem?"

Harry sorriu tristemente. "Eu."

* * *

_All that I'm living for_

**Tudo pelo que estou vivendo**

_All that I'm dying for_

**Tudo pelo que estou morrendo**

_All that I can't ignore alone at night_

**Tudo o que não posso ignorar quando sozinha à noite**

_All that I'm wanted for_

**Tudo o que eu queria**

_Although I wanted more_

**Porém eu queria mais**

_Lock the last open door_

**Trancar a última porta aberta **

_My ghosts are gaining on me_

**Meus fantasmas estão lucrando comigo**

* * *

"O padrinho gostou de um homem?" 

"Não foi de um homem qualquer." Harry sorriu serenamente, sentindo o olhar de admiração do afilhado sobre si. Beijos, carinhos, juras, amor, paixão, toques, suspiros, gemidos… Foi como um filme. Tudo isso passou pela sua cabeça. "Foi um Malfoy." Harry aumentou o sorriso. "Draco Malfoy."

Potter riu quando os olhos do seu afilhado quase saíam das orbitas. "Eu conto-te a nossa história, Ted, mas isto não pode sair daqui."

"Tens a minha palavra, padrinho." Ted acomodou-se no sofá e fitou o adulto expectante. "Como foi?"

"Estávamos no sexto ano. Pela perda do meu padrinho Sirius e a descoberta da profecia, eu só tinha olhos para a guerra. Estava sempre alerta e um dia o meu olhar cruzou a mesa de Slytherin. Lembro-me como se fosse ontem. Draco estava mais pálido que o normal, uma angústia bailava nos seus olhos prateados e as suas mãos cuidadas tremiam." Harry suspirou. "Passei a centrar-me nele. Com o apoio de Dobby e Kreacher, que Merlin tenha o primeiro nos seus braços, fiquei a saber qual a sua rotina. E, um dia, fui á casa de banho das garotas. Tinha-o visto lá com o mapa dos Marauder's e decidi ir até ele e descobrir o que se passava…" Um novo suspiro saiu dos seus lábios e Ted nunca viu o padrinho com uma expressão tão abatida. "Ele conversava com Myrtle e chorava. Eu nunca vi ele chorar nem nunca conheci ninguém que chorasse de desespero. E foi então que Voldemort me possuiu." Ted arregalou a boca num O. "Lancei-lhe um _Sectusempra_ e Snape apareceu. Tive detenção."

"O que aconteceu depois?"

Harry sorriu. "Hermione deu-me um sermão e Ron fitou-me de duas maneiras: assustado e orgulhoso. Tu sabes que esse feitiço é obscuro, mas além deles terem conhecimento de que Voldie me possuiu, eles não podiam evitar olhar-me como se estivesse demente. Esse ano foi, particularmente, arrasador para nós. E nessa noite, enquanto olhava o mapa desinteressado, comecei a divagar. Quando vi que Malfoy estava na enfermaria, peguei na capa da invisibilidade e fui até lá. Nem sequer me lembro de como começou aquela conversa. Primeiro os insultos, depois as palavras civilidades e terminámos como velhos amigos. Surpreendente, não é? E ele contou-me a missão que tinha para fazer. Ajudei-o de certa forma. Numa noite, o álcool levou-nos aos beijos e á cama. Não vou contar detalhes. Estabelecemos uma relação em segredo e espantosamente só Severus e o teu pai sabiam." Harry sorriu tontamente ao recordar as palavras sábias de Remus e as ameaças protectoras de Snape. "E aquele dia aproximou-se. Eu tinha a esperança que o meu… namorado, não sei dizer, saísse bem parado e não fizesse nada. Mas aquilo aconteceu. E ainda mantive as esperanças, até que a guerra estoirou."

"Voltaram a ver-se? Enquanto estavam solteiros?"

Harry sorriu tristemente. "No quarto de Lucius e Narcissa, na Mansão Malfoy, na véspera da caça aos Horcruxs. Foi uma despedida. Draco obrigou-me a ser feliz e a tornar a namorar novamente a Ginny. Para o esquecer. E ele também me esqueceria. Um esquecia o outro, mas não o amor que outrora nos uniu. Nessa noite, o sexo foi especial. Intenso, angustiante, apaixonante, aterradoramente lento. Tudo aquilo que aconteceu na guerra, tu sabes. No dia do funeral do teu pai, ele encontrou-se comigo. Bebemos uns copos, rimos, lembrámos e separámo-nos ao fechar da noite. Essa noite foi o encontro de dois amantes a relembrar uma amizade."

Ted esticou o braço e limpou a tímida lágrima que se preparava para beijar os lábios do padrinho. "Não chores, padrinho."

"Não estou a chorar. Foi apenas um pouco de pó de flu que me invadiu os olhos." Ted sorriu ante a mentira do homem.

"Mas como acabou casado com Tia Ginny?"

"Eu prometi, naquela noite na mansão, que o esqueceria. Ginny soube, após uma noite em que… em que tomei uma dose excessiva de uma poção para dormir, que eu o amava. Mas aceitou casar comigo na mesma. Nunca, nunca mesmo me arrependi dessa decisão. Tenho filhos maravilhosos e uma esposa compreensiva que aprendi a amar com o passar dos anos. Sou feliz."

"Mas vive aferrado ao passado, não é?"

Esticando os braços, Harry pegou o afilhado pelas axilas e sentou-o no seu colo como se fosse um bebé. Ted deixou que a cabeça chocasse contra o ombro forte do adulto e fechou os seus pequenos braços no pescoço moreno. "Tens razão, Ted. Eu vivo aferrado ao passado, sem esquecer. Sem o esquecer." Harry fechou os olhos e deixou que as lágrimas lhe escorressem. Encarou o afilhado, sorrindo por entre as amostras de tristeza, com uma felicidade incrível. "Sê feliz, Ted. Arrisque. Se gostas tanto de Scorpius, arrisque. Faça-o saber que gosta dele, ama-o e nunca o abandones. Mesmo que ele não goste de ti, fica sempre do seu lado. Nunca o deixes só. Arrisca, por amor, Ted. Faça de modo diferente aquilo que, um dia, o teu padrinho idiota e metido a herói fez. Combinado?"

"Combinado, padrinho. E não és essa pessoa. És a melhor pessoa no mundo. Um anjo caído, puro e bom."

Harry sorriu e beijou a testa do seu afilhado. "Quando voltar a Hogwarts, mande cumprimentos meus aos meus filhos."

Ted assentiu e apertou-se mais contra o homem.

* * *

_Guess I thought I'd have to change the world_

**Acho que eu pensava que deveria mudar o mundo**

_To make you see me_

**Para fazer com que você me enxergue**

_To be the one_

**Para ser a única**

_I could have run forever_

**Eu poderia fugir para sempre**

_But how far would I have come_

**Mas de que adiantaria eu vir**

_Without mourning your love?_

**Sem ficar de luto por seu amor?**

* * *

Ted corria velozmente pelos corredores. Os quadros barafustavam a seu redor, mas nada importava. Virou em direcção ás masmorras. Precisava de falar com ele. Ao cruzar o corredor, chocou contra algo. Era Albus. 

"Onde é o incêndio, meu?"

"No raio que a parta. Onde está o Scorpius?"

"O Scorpius? E eu é que sei?" Albus engoliu em seco ao ver a mirada fria do amigo. "Está tudo bem, Ted?"

"Aonde está ele?"

"No campo de Quidditch."

* * *

_All that I'm living for_

**Tudo pelo que estou vivendo**

_All that I'm dying for_

**Tudo pelo que estou morrendo**

_All that I can't ignore alone at night_

**Tudo o que não posso ignorar quando sozinha à noite**

_All that I'm wanted for_

**Tudo o que eu queria**

_Although I wanted more_

**Porém eu queria mais**

_Lock the last open door_

**Trancar a última porta aberta **

_My ghosts are gaining on me_

**Meus fantasmas estão lucrando comigo**

* * *

Quando Ted entrou no campo de Quidditch, viu o slytherin sentado e inclinado sobre um livro. Parecia concentrado. Foi até ele, em passos silenciosos, e viu que o outro já levantava a cabeça, fitando-o friamente. Corou ao sentir a intensa mirada prateada na sua figura e os cabelos loiros platinados desalinhados a emoldurar-lhe o rosto bonito. Scorpius fechou o livro e ergueu uma sobrancelha em modo de saudação. 

"O que queres, Lupin?"

"Eu… Eu… Eu… Eu…" Ted engoliu em seco, respirou fundo. Tentava conseguir coragem. "Eu…"

"Desembucha, Lupin. Posso ser mau, mas não mordo." Incentivou impaciente Scorpius.

"Eu… Eu… Eu…" Suspiro. "Eu… Eu… Eu gost…"

"Tenho que me ir embora." Scorpius começou a caminhar. "Era importante o que tinhas para me dizer? Não pode ficar para mais logo?"

Ted suspirou abatido e pressionou os olhos para conter as lágrimas de frustração. "Tudo bem. Podes ir. Não era importante, mesmo. Lamento se te fiz perder tempo…"

"Não fez."

Voltando-se rapidamente, Ted viu como o seu companheiro se afastava mantendo a pose elegante e direita. Triste, deixou-se cair.

* * *

_Should it hurt to love you?_

**Eu deveria me machucar para te amar?**

_Should I feel like I do?_

**Eu deveria me sentir como eu me sinto?**

_Should I lock the last open door_

**Eu deveria trancar a última porta aberta**

_My ghosts are gaining on me…_

**Meus fantasmas estão lucrando comigo...**

* * *

Os céus tremeram e o sol desapareceu. As primeiras gotas de chuva caíram. Ted levou as mãos á cabeça, desesperado, e deixou as lágrimas saírem. Já não havia nada a fazer. Havia-o perdido para sempre. 

"Sou um idiota, mesmo…"

Sentiu a roupa empapar-se, o seu cabelo colar-se á testa e o seu corpo tomando um banho fresco. A sua mente esvaziou e, em pleno acto de loucura, deixou-se cair para trás de braços abertos. Recebeu aquela manifestação da natureza como uma bênção. Um relaxar para o seu coração sangrento, trémulo, débil e apaixonado.

Segundos, minutos, horas… Ted não sabia á quanto tempo estava ali debaixo. Sussurrou baixinho quando a chuva se afastou e o céu se iluminou novamente com a presença calorosa do sol. Incorporou-se e, em passo lento e arrastado, foi para a Torre de Gryffindor. Quando o quadro se abriu e entrou para a sala comum, deixou-se cair de joelhos.

"Ted!"

Albus, que fora conversar com a irmã, Lily, foi até ao melhor amigo e pegou-o nos braços. Empalideceu ao notar como estava molhado, febril e pálido. Sentiu como Lily, ruiva e de olhos azuis, se colocava do seu lado com várias mantas e desapertava bruscamente a roupa do amigo. Vestiram-lhe roupa lavada e empurraram-no para o lume. Em nenhum momento, o seu olhar negro, sem a sua habitual cor, deixou de focar o vazio. Os irmãos Potter trocaram olhares preocupados e Lily, carinhosamente, apertou-lhe uma das mãos brancas.

"O que aconteceu, Ted? Porque ficaste á chuva?"

Um arrepio subiu as costas de Albus e Lily quando o vazio obscuro que formava os olhos de Lupin os encarou.

"O meu coração quebrou… Cheguei ao fim… Não aguento…"

* * *

_**Continua…**_


	3. Scorpius Draco Malfoy

**Olá! Como estão?**

**Finalmente saiu o capítulo! E para compensar a angústia do capítulo anterior, Ted Remus Lupin, aviso que este capítulo tem algo de humor e é um POV de Scorpius. Espero que gostem, mas, antes disso, os reviews:**

May Malfoy Snape – _Oi! Obrigada pelo teu comentário! Sim, de que seria o mundo se os Malfoys não existissem? Onde estaria a piada da vida? O Harry é GAY, só que há gente que não enxerga. Este bruxinho adorável é a nossa perdição. Eu sei! Concordo plenamente com o teu comentário. Eles irão ficar juntos, querida! Isso garanto! Scorpius é um amor de garoto e Ted é um anjinho, irão terminar juntos! Sou portuguesa, mesmo, e espero que não incomode na leitura e muito obrigada pelas felicitações. Um beijo enorme. _

Vanessa – _Oi! Obrigada pelo seu review e digo-lhe que não tem que estar envergonhada. Eu apreciei o seu afecto e estou-lhe agradecida. Muito obrigada pelo elogio. Essa não era a minha intenção, mas imaginei o Ted como sendo um menino doce e gentil, ainda para mais tendo em conta quem são os pais. Essa frase acerca do Harry tem muito a dizer sim e fico satisfeita ao saber que aprecia o shipper TedxScorpius. Muito, muito obrigada pelo seu comentário. Alegrou-me tanto! Um beijo enorme, amiga!_

Cissy Potter – _Ofendeste-me, Cissy. Eu sei que sou isso tudo, mas teve que ser. Era esse o rumo da fic e, por mais que isso me devaste, estou orgulhosa desse capítulo. Saiu um pouco depressivo, mas saiu finalmente. Por quê que parei o capítulo a meio? Porque teve que ser! A reacção do Scorpius, lê este capítulo. Eu sei, a guerra mudou todo mundo e Harry não foi excepção. É assim como eu o vejo e não como a J.K.Rowling retrata no fim. Muito obrigada pelo teu review e não tornes a chamar-me Pandy! Beijos. _

Hell's Angel-Heaven's Demon – _Oi! Agradeço-lhe pelo review e quero felicitar-lhe pela tua fic "A Próxima Geração"! Está muito boa! Fico satisfeita por se servir da minha para ganhar um pouco de coisas acerca do Ted. Ele não é amoroso? Eu fiquei fascinada pelo Ted assim que ouvi falar dele e, porque não, fazer uma fic dele com o Scorpius? Sempre tive tendências para shippers loucos, e este não seria excepção. Concordo com você, fiz confusão com as idades, todavia, as fics servem para isso mesmo. Podemos distorcer um pouco a realidade e transformá-la em algo bom. Além disso, já li fics em que o Harry, por exemplo, é vinte anos mais velho que Draco. As fics servem para aumentar a nossa imaginação e porque não fazer algo incomum? Mas gostaste, não? Um beijo e obrigada. _

**E, agora, o capítulo! Beijos e boa leitura!**

* * *

**Chapter Three.:** Scorpius Draco Malfoy

**Music:**** «**Loving You**»** by Andru Donalds

* * *

- SCORP, TIRA-ME ESSE TRASEIRO DA ÁGUA! HÁ AQUI FILA! 

Lentamente, abri os olhos e suspirei. Albus Severus Potter chegava a ser irritante. Só estava a aproveitar o banho, após uma noite complicada. Levantei-me da banheira, agarrei na toalha verde-musgo e embrulhei-a na cintura. Fui até ao espelho e, tal como costumava fazer, empurrei o meu cabelo loiro platinado para trás, tal como usava o meu pai. Sorri ao espelho. Eu amava o meu sorriso cínico; parecia dar vida aos meus frios olhos prateados.

- SCORPIUS MALFOY!

- VAI PASTAR, POTTY POTTER! – abri a porta e preparava-me para resmungar com Albus quando vejo que os seus quatro companheiros de quarto estavam de braços cruzados e com caretas de desprezo. – Oi… Bom dia. Está um dia lindo, não acham?

- Lindíssimo, bela adormecida. – rosnou Potter avançando em passos largos para o quarto-de-banho. Caminhei silenciosamente para a minha cama. Mais valia sair ou acabaria morto. – MALFOY! ESTA ÁGUA DÁ PARA LAVAR CEM HIPOGRIFOS!

- Pois, fala por ti, Potter!

E quem diria que eu, o filho de Draco Malfoy, era o melhor amigo de Albus Severus Potter, filho de Harry Potter? Irónico, não acham? Vesti o uniforme de Slytherin, sentindo, de vez em quando, as miradas de desdém dos meus colegas de casa. Que culpa é que tenho se amo tomar banho? A água fazia bem á minha pele e, principalmente, ao meu belo cabelo.

* * *

_Touch, something you do that makes me high_

**Toque, algo que você faz que me faz voar**

_Just give me wings and I would fly_

**Apenas me dê asas e eu voarei**

_Straight to your heart  
_

**Direto para o seu coração**

_And forever I'll remain_

**E aí para sempre ficarei**

_Cry too many tears are not enough_

**Chorar muitas lágrimas não são suficiente**

_Expressing to you how much I love_

**Para expressar-lhe quanto eu amo**

_Sharing your mind and your soul_

**Compartilhar de sua mente, e sua alma**

_Forever and a day_

**Para sempre e num dia...**

* * *

O Grande Comedor estava lotado naquela manhã. E barulhento. Demasiado barulhento. E beijoqueiro. Quem gosta de comer quando tens um dos teus melhores amigos aos beijos com uma Gryffindor? Principalmente quando essa Gryffindor é a irmã do teu melhor amigo? Eca! Era horroroso ver como a língua parecia chegar ao estômago. As minhas entranhas revolviam-se. Mas era bom saber que eu não era o único a sofrer com essa visão. Do outro lado, o meu inimigo e os seus amigos tinham rostos pintados de desprezo. Era hilariante ver James Potter esverdeado. Fitei o meu lado esquerdo e vi que Albus comia com tranquilidade, mas com os olhos fixos na mesa de Gryffindor. Não estava a ver a irmã a beijar o estômago do namorado, estava a ver aquele _Metamorphmagus_ pálido, de cabelos azuis-escuros e olhos violetas. Eu sabia perfeitamente o quão protector era o meu amigo com esse Gryffindor, mas nunca vi tanta preocupação como naquela manhã. O que tinha acontecido? 

Todavia, estes meus pensamentos matinais viram-se impedidos quando as portas do Grande Comedor se abriram. Gemi baixinho e escutei uma gargalhada seca de Albus. Com isso, Lily Potter e Ryan Zabini, o casal beijoqueiro, passou com os amassos e miraram-me com pesar. Por quê que aquilo tinha que me acontecer? Vi, com terror, como Camilla Zabini corria na minha direcção com um ENORME sorriso e os olhos a saírem das orbitas. Engoli em seco e usei a minha máscara de frieza. Eu detestava aquela garota, tudo bem era a irmã de Ryan, mas era uma lambe-botas do caralho. Ás vezes, pergunto-me como o Ryan a consegue aturar quando estava em casa. Pelo que escutei, tia Pansy, casada com o tio Blaize Zabini, também era assim com ele. Como é que o tio Blaize acabou casado com Pansy Parkinson? Isso era uma pergunta para a qual não tinha resposta.

- SCORPITINHO!

Escutado será dizer que todas as casa, excepto a minha ou talvez não, desataram a rir que nem dementes idiotas e mal da mente. Aquela garota, que eu desprezo, deu-me um abraço apertado e lembrei-me subitamente de Sara, a minha avó materna, cujos braços me asfixiavam. Papá gosta muito de a comparar com Mrs. Molly Weasley, a avó de Rose, quando lhe contava de uma ou quatro visitas á Toca que fazia na época da Guerra. Tentei empurrar aquele pedaço de corpo de cima de mim; precisava de ar! Ela deve ter pensado a mesma coisa, porque me soltou e se sentou no meu lado direito e sorriu estupidamente. Olhei aterrorizado para Ryan, obrigando-o com o olhar a travá-la. Eca! Já estava aos beijos com a Potter! Coitadinho de mim. Mirei Albus mas ele já estava vendo fixamente a mesa dos leões. Que tinha o Lupin de especial? Eu é que preciso de ajuda.

- Bom dia, Scorpius. – Camilla sorriu com todos os dentes. – Dormiste bem? Sonhaste com os anjos?

Sonhar com os anjos é a mesma coisa que dizer: "Sonhaste comigo?" Mirei-a com desprezo e não respondi. Ou talvez tenha respondido se considerarem um escolher de ombros como resposta muda. Mordi a torrada e centrei a minha atenção, tal como Albus, na mesa de Gryffindor. Lá, reparei como Potter e Weasley diziam qualquer coisa a Rose e que esta murmurava ao ouvido de Lupin. Vi como ele os encarava, silencioso, e continuava a comer como se nada tivesse acontecido. Será que ele estava assim por causa…? Era impossível! Franzi o nariz quando a mirada dele se conectou com a minha. Uma frieza invulgar bailava por lá. De repente, o tempo parecia perdido. Eu tentava mergulhar naqueles olhos obscuros, descobrir qual a razão de estar tão monótono naquela manhã. Até que uma jarra alaranjada se intromete no meu caminho e me faz desviar a mirada. Camilla sorria, como sempre.

- Camilla. – Rosnei furiosamente.

- Queres mais sumo, Scorpitinho?

- Parkinson-Zabini… – Comecei friamente. Eu adorava chamá-la pelos dois apelidos. Soava tão desdenhoso! - … não que me incomode muito, mas pela sua saúde não me chame dessa _**coisa**_!

- Talvez torradas?

- Camilla… - Resmunguei perdendo a paciência. Cerrei os punhos.

- Sim, Scorpitinho?

- Vá-se danar e não me chames _**isso**_!

Levantei-me, atirei o guardanapo para o meio das torradas e retirei-me majestosamente do Grande Comedor. Consultei as horas no meu elegante, dourado e rico relógio _Rolex_, cortesia da minha mamã, para não chegar tarde ás aulas. Tinha pelo menos quinze minutos até que o meu pai chegasse á directoria para me levar á mansão. Eu não estou doente, mas a minha queridíssima mãe, Stelle, faz sempre questão que eu vá almoçar lá a casa aos domingos porque: "Sinto falta o meu querido escorpião." O tanas! O dia em que ela sentir a minha falta, Potter torna-se lerdo no Quidditch, os Hipogrifos cantam "_I'm Too Sexy_" e toda a comunidade se transforma em homossexuais com hormonas. Ao diabo com ela.

Ia eu em direcção ás masmorras buscar a minha capa quando me deparo com uma cena. O Lupin não estava no Comedor? Escondi-me por trás de uma estátua e aguardei. Não pude evitar pensar como é que ele aguenta aquela histérica como namorada. Aquela garota é do piorio! Tudo bem, ela é irresistível e incrivelmente gostosa, mas é completamente aguda! Vê uma aranha e metade de Hogwarts vai parar ás ruínas. Não estou a exagerar! Um Malfoy nunca exagera nas explicações. Quando os vi a passar diante de mim, reparei que o Lupin tinha enormes olheiras nos seus olhos e que a garota estava preocupada.

- Tu não estás bem, Teddy.

- Estou, estou. – Garantiu ele assentindo com a cabeça. – Só estou apenas cansado.

- Tiveste pesadelos? Queres que telefone ao tio Harry para ele vir cá conversar contigo e te trazer uma poção? Não me custa nada…

- Eu estou bem, não preciso do padrinho.

- Tens a certeza?

- Sim.

Ergui uma sobrancelha e perguntei-me como é que ele era tão bom mentiroso. A garota era perfeitamente burra. Lupin estava mal e ela estava a acreditar que ele, de facto, estava bem de saúde. Arregalei os olhos e vi que ela o abraçava tal e qual como a Camilla! Coitado! As jovens de hoje têm os braços fortes e musculados e eu ainda me espanto como é nenhum de nós morre nesses abraços. Notei como ele corava e fiquei debatido entre vergonha, falta de ar e raiva. Qual será a melhor?

- Vicky. – começou ele. Notei apenas desespero. Nada de raiva ou embaraço.

- _Oui_, Ted?

- Podes largar meu pescoço? Estou asfixiando…

- Claro. _Perdon_! – Ela sorriu-o e sorriu com vergonha. Pestanejei abismado quando vi o Lupin aumentar o rubor. O que tinha aquela perua de especial? – Queres ir dar uma volta, Teddy?

(_Teddy? Que raio de nome era Teddy?_) Pensei mirando-os com nojo.

- Hum… Lamento, Vicky, fiquei de… combinar com o Albino dar um salto a Hogsmeade.

O cara era um _expert_! Mentia perfeitamente! Cheira-me a dedos Potterianos aí metidos nessa habilidade. Papá sempre me disse que Mr. Harry Potter era um idiota que comprava os professores com a sua face de anjo quando na realidade era o demónio em pessoa. Pergunto-me o que quis dizer com isso… A garota, no entanto, sorria estupidamente como se Ted Lupin fosse o mesmíssimo Brad Pitt! O cara muggle participou nalguns filmes bruxos e até era um pouco reconhecido por aqui. Claro que não chegava á fama de Mr. Harry Potter, ou Mrs. Hermione Weasley ou ainda a do meu amado pai, Draco Malfoy, mas havia quem soubesse dele.

- Tudo bem, _mon amour_. _Au revoir et je t'aime_!

Ela curvou-se sobre Lupin e saiu aos pulinhos. Balancei a cabeça, negativamente. Raparigas como ela deviam ser expulsas de Hogwarts.

- Bisbilhotar conversas dos outros é muito feio, Malfoy.

Saltei no meu lugar quando escutei a voz profunda de Lupin. O Gryffindor estava no mesmo lugar e não me encarava. Via o vazio. Parecia perdido, abalado. Será que eu tinha sido muito duro?

- Ouve, Lupin, tenho que falar contigo. Acerca de ontem…

- Scorpius.

- Mr. Malfoy.

Olhei o meu pai com ódio. Ele tinha que aparecer ali, precisamente ali? Quando eu estava prestes a dizer ao Lupin que queria falar com ele acerca do que aconteceu ontem?

Draco Malfoy era a elegância em pessoa. E a minha cópia, devo acrescentar orgulhosamente. Se ele fosse da minha idade, seríamos gémeos. E foi então que notei que o Lupin mirava MARAVILHADO o meu pai. Parecia… enamorado. Eu sei que o meu pai é irresistível, mas Merlin! Ele saltava-lhe muitos anos. Não tinham nada em comum e ele era casado. E eu, para minha infelicidade, notei que o meu progenitor o mirava de um modo curioso e sorria levemente. Onde é que me perdi?

- Ted.

- Compreendo porque foi tão especial para ele. – De que diabo estava a falar? O Lupin sorriu levemente e começou a afastar-se. – Até breve, Mr. Malfoy. Malfoy.

- Manda cumprimentos meus ao teu padrinho, Ted. – Adicionou o meu pai, anuindo levemente com a cabeça. – Talvez ele me acompanhe a um passeio.

Não compreendi porquê que Ted corou e assentiu com nervosismo. Quando ele se foi embora, fitei o meu pai exigindo uma explicação.

- Desde quando é que tu e Mr. Potter são amigos?

O meu pai sorriu cinicamente, ou isso me pareceu, e colocou a mão na minha cabeça. – A tua mãe está á nossa espera, Scorpius.

* * *

_You're my desire, you are my pain_

**Você é o meu desejo, você é a minha dor  
**

_You are my fire, you are my rain_

**Você é o meu fogo, você é a minha chuva**

_Flowing our love_

**Fluindo o nosso amor**

_Take away this world_

**Tirando este mundo**

_You're the beauty that remains_

**Você é a beleza que remanesce**

_Loving you is so easy to do_

**Amar-te é tão fácil de fazer  
**

_Loving you is so easy to do_

**Amar-te é tão fácil de fazer**

_Loving you is so easy to do_

**Amar-te é tão fácil de fazer**

_Loving you is so easy to do_

**Amar-te é tão fácil de fazer**

* * *

- Detesto almoços de domingo… 

- Oh, qual é, cara… Pior é ficar cá a aturar o _Peeves_…

- Prefiro aturar esse fantasma doido que a galinha choca da minha mãe…

- Scorpius, não fales assim da tua mãe. Dá graças a Salazar Slytherin por teres uma do que não teres nenhuma. Nem todos tiveram a mesma sorte que tu…

- Albus Severus! – censuro. – Que mania de meteres sempre o teu pai nas conversas! Todos, inclusive _Peeves_ e os elfos domésticos, sabem o quanto amas o teu pai! Mas não me dês lições de moral. A minha mãe é um aborto.

Ou me irritava com a mãe ou me irritava com o pai. E era o que me faltava para me complicar a vida. Tinha as notas a cair que nem chuva do céu, tinha um lago de baba de Camilla por onde passava e ainda tinha problemas amorosos, segundo a minha consciência. Malfoys não têm problemas amorosos.

Na realidade, não era bem um problema. Pronto, está bem… era um problema, admito relutante. Mas um problema pequeno. Porque Malfoys não têm problemas amorosos. Tudo começou quando o meu melhor amigo, Albus, decidiu convidar aquele amigo _Metamorphmagus_ para assistir ao nosso treino. Confesso que não gostei de o ver lá, podia contar ao Potter mais velho como treinamos, mas até que se revelou coisa boa. E ele manteve a promessa e nós, finalmente, conseguimos ganhar os Gryffindors num jogo. O problema não foi termos ganho o jogo, o problema foi o que aconteceu após o jogo. As coisas complicaram-se!

- Estou preocupado com o Ted, Scorp… - a voz de Albus Severus era só um murmúrio. - … ele não anda bem…

- Hum? Disseste alguma coisa? – perguntei, descendo á terra.

O meu amigo bufou irritado e começou a contar-me que o amiguinho chegou todo molhado, na noite anterior, á Sala Comum de Gryffindor e com o coração quebrado. E depois dessa explicação vieram as inúmeras justificações de Albus para me fazer ver que Ted Remus Lupin não era um idiota apaixonado e choramingas de ontem. O que tinha eu a ver com isso? Nada! Absolutamente nada! Eu não me preocupo com Gryffindors e…

- O que é que ele queria falar contigo ontem? – Perguntou-me Albus.

- Hum? Comigo? Ontem? Não sei de que falas… - Mirei o Salgueiro Lutador, esquivando á mirada fria e séria de Albus Severus. Mas o meu queixo foi agarrado bruscamente e o meu nariz chocou com o do meu amigo. Ergui uma sobrancelha. – Albus, lamento imenso, meu amigo, mas eu adoro-te como amigo, não estou inclinado para esses lad… O meu nariz! O meu aristocrático nariz! POTTER!

Albus não sorriu, nem me ajudou nem lamentou. Ficou em pé, muito direito e sério; parecia um guerreiro pronto a atacar. Engoli em seco e levantei-me. A minha mão segurava o meu nariz e eu olhava, com toda a certeza, de uma forma assassina para o meu amigo. Mas não consegui ter coragem para lhe dizer nada ou desferir-lhe um golpe nas mandíbulas como pagamento pelo meu nariz quebrado. Eu sei que sou infantil por me preocupar com o meu nariz, mas desde novo que fui educado a manter as aparências. Uma simples mancha ou um fio de cabelo solto e a reputação estava arruinada. A do meu pai, por exemplo, não se arruinou no seu terceiro ano quando, sensualmente, os seus fios loiros bailavam nos seus olhos prata. Alias, a sua reputação na ala feminina aumentou consideravelmente. Incluso eu admito que o meu pai era muitíssimo bonito quando jovem. Não que ele não seja agora…

- O que eu te fiz, Al?

- Ontem, quando tu foste para o campo de Quidditch, encontrei o Ted. Ele estava desesperado por te encontrar. Não sabia para o quê que ele te queria, tendo em conta que ambos não se suportam e quando nos tornámos a ver, ele não me contou. Portanto, Malfoy, eu vou ser claro, directo e rápido. O que lhe disseste para o deixares em baixo? Numa penumbra obscura? Outra coisa, quanto mais negares, mais socos vais levar. Ted é a coisa mais importante para mim. E eu sei que tu o fizeste sofrer.

- Não sei do que estás a falar! – levei com um soco na mandíbula. Albus falava a sério? – Escuta-me, Al, eu não falei com o Lupin. Nem sequer nos cruzámos! Eu não faço ideia do por quê dele estar em baixo… Está bem? Podes parar de reagir violentamente? – Era nestas alturas que Albus me metia medo. Mas eu nunca admitia. – Eu ontem não vi o Lupin.

- Não viste mesmo? – A voz do meu amigo tornou-se, subitamente, emotiva e preocupada.

- Não. – Menti.

- Não me estás a mentir?

- Não. – Menti, novamente.

- Certo. – Albus cabeceou e ajudou-me a levantar. Olhou o meu rosto com preocupação. – Desculpa os socos. Fui demasiado…

- Tudo bem. Mas vais sentir vingança, Potter.

- Fico para ver, Malfoy. – Albus riu e eu sorri. – Vai á enfermaria. O nariz está a inchar.

- OK.

Fiquei no corredor a ver como Albus se afastava, caminhando com elegância e temor, e sorri. Sim, ele era Slytherin dos pés á cabeça. Também eu dei meia volta e fui na direcção da enfermaria. Só que…

* * *

_Kiss feels like Heaven's right by my door  
_

**Beijo parece que o Céu está em minha porta**

_Just like your river that overflows  
_

**Apenas como um rio que transborda**

_Though I may drown I don't mind_

**Embora eu posso me afogar, eu não faço ideia**

_Swimming in you river_

**De como nadar em seu rio**

* * *

Ted caminhava sozinho por ali, com a pasta nos ombros e o olhar cabisbaixo. Via-se mal. Albus tinha razão. Fui duro demais com ele. 

"_O que queres, Lupin?"_

"_Eu… Eu… Eu… Eu…" Ted engoliu em seco, respirou fundo. Tentava conseguir coragem. "Eu…"_

"_Desembucha, Lupin. Posso ser mau, mas não mordo." _

"_Eu… Eu… Eu…" Suspiro. "Eu… Eu… Eu gost…"_

"_Tenho que me ir embora." Comecei a caminhar. "Era importante o que tinhas para me dizer? Não pode ficar para mais logo?"_

_Ted suspirou abatido e pressionou os olhos para conter as lágrimas de frustração. "Tudo bem. Podes ir. Não era importante, mesmo. Lamento se te fiz perder tempo…"_

"_Não fez."_

Vou ser claro nas minhas explicações. Malfoys não namoram com garotos; Malfoys não se enamoram; Malfoys não namoram lobisomens; Malfoys não se apaixonam por _Metamorphmagus_; Malfoys não se enamoram de _Halfbloods_, Malfoys têm um apelido a zelar; Malfoys não namoram com gente feia e pobre. Á parte disso, ele é um Gryffindor e eu, um Slytherin. Ainda mais á parte, ele é amigo de James Potter. Mas vamos mais fundo… Ele é o tipo que eu odiei por anos, somos garotos e, por mais estranho que isto pareça, nem eu nem ele somos amigos nem sabemos nada um do outro. Nós não podemos namorar, sem ser apontados. Não podemos dar beijos ou trocar carícias porque os outros se afastam, não podemos fazer sexo porque depois acham que estamos infectados com alguma doença e fazem de todo para nos expulsar. Um momento… Eu não admiti nada! Eu não gosto do Lupin! Problema dele se gosta de mim!

- O que te aconteceu, Malfoy? – Lupin perguntou-me gelidamente.

- Apanhei uns socos.

- Isso já eu vi. – Replicou-me secamente. – Mas não entendeste a minha pergunta. O que te aconteceu para apanhares "uns socos" do Albino?

Fiquei a olhar para ele, abismado. Como sabia que tinha sido o Albus a espancar-me? Mas ele não me deu tempo para responder. Pegou no meu braço e levou-me para os jardins. Calma, corta a cena. Era impossível que aquilo estivesse a acontecer! Eu sou um Malfoy. Um Malfoy não é conduzido por gente vil como se tratasse de uma coisa normal. O avô Lucius deve estar a contorcer-se na campa. Eu, legitimo herdeiro dos Malfoys, conduzido por um _halfblood_ Lupin em direcção aos jardins! Ted estava invulgarmente sério e sentou-me delicadamente numa pedra.

- Então? O que fizeste?

- Nada.

- Ele culpa-te pelo meu humor, não é? – Ele tirou a varinha das vestes e apontou-me com ela. – Tem calma, Malfoy. Tia Hermione ensinou-me uns quantos feitiços de cura. Vou curar-te o nariz e a mandíbula e vou dar-te uma pomada para cobrir essas nódoas. Ao aplicares, tudo se esconde e só aparece se apanhares com líquidos. Aplica durante três dias e depois ficas como novo.

- Por quê que me ajudas?

- "Até mesmo os rivais merecem ser socorridos, desde que o nosso pescoço não fique em perigo. Ajuda-o para mais tarde ser ajudado." O meu padrinho Harry disse-me isto quando, no meu primeiro ano aqui, parti uma perna ao andar á luta com um garoto de Ravenclaw por este ter insultado os meus pais. No meu terceiro ano, nas estufas, ele ajudou-me a lidar com uma planta mortífera. Aprende-se bastante com as frases do padrinho. Mas se isto não ajudar… aceita um elegante encolher de ombros e um "Porque me apeteceu."

- Como sabias que foi o Albus que me bateu?

- Cresci com ele. Conheço-o de corpo e alma. Albino é a versão mais nova do padrinho. Dificilmente se irrita. E quando o faz, escolhe a hipótese que quiseres: a. Alguém pode ter tocado na irmã dele; b. Podem ter insultado o pai ou a mãe; c. Podem ter-se metido com o James; d. Meteram-se comigo; e. Porque simplesmente tem vontade. – Lupin fez uma pausa e vociferou os feitiços. Fechei os olhos e vi-me envolto numa calidez bonita. – Está melhor?

- Sim.

Lupin abriu o saco e entregou-me um tubo branco. – Escutaste as instruções, não? – Assenti silenciosamente. – Vemo-nos por aí, Malfoy.

- Lupin! – Gritei, levantando-me apressadamente. Ele voltou-se para mim e os nossos olhos conectaram-se. – Quero conversar contigo. Acerca da outra noite.

- Até breve, Malfoy. – Ele ignorou-me e continuou o seu caminho.

Fiquei ali especado uns momentos e depois retirei-me para as masmorras.

* * *

_When you are weak girl, I will be strong_

**Quando você era uma menina fraca, eu seria forte**

_When you are right girl I may be wrong_

**Quando você estivesse certa, eu poderia estar errado**

_You take my breath away_

**Você me tira o fôlego**

_And I want you to know  
_

**E eu quero que você saiba disso**

_With every beat of my heart_

**Com cada batida de meu coração**

* * *

- Scorpius, vamos jantar… Scorpius… 

- Deixa-me dormir… Quero afastar-me do mundo…

- Scorpius, deixa os teus sonhos onde te der gana e vamos jantar. Tenho fome!

- Vai tu.

- SCORPIUS!

- Shh! Não grites, Albino. – Abri os olhos e sentei-me na cama. Albus estava em pé, fitando-me perplexo. – O que foi?

- És mesmo tu? Tu e o Ted não trocaram de corpo?

- O que tem o Lupin a ver connosco?

- Só ele é que me chama de Albino. – Respondeu como se fosse obvio e com um sorriso irritante. Demasiado.

- Hum. – Fiz um gesto de desinteresse. – Peguei o costume. O que queres?

- Vamos jantar.

- Não tenho fome.

- SANTO MERLIN! – Dei um pulo na cama. Albus Severus Potter tinha enlouquecido. – ESTOU POR UM FIO DE CABELO! – Ergui a sobrancelha ao vê-lo pegar num finíssimo fio de cabelo escuro. – PRIMEIRO, AQUELE IDIOTA ANDA A ARRASTAR OS PÉS COMO SE FOSSE UMA MULA E TU, MEU GRANDE PARVO, ANDAS AÍ CHEIO DE SEGREDOS! CHEIRA-ME A COISA! E ANTES QUE ME MANDES FODER, COMO FEZ O OUTRO, DEIXA-ME EXPLODIR PORQUE EU ESTOU FARTO DE SERVIR DE VELA. NÃO SEI QUE MERDA ACONTECEU ENTRE VOCÊS OS DOIS, MAS, MERDA, CONVERSEM. QUEM SABE SE NÃO DEIXAM DE SERVIR OS IDIOTAS COMPLETOS DE HOGWARTS.

- De que é que tu estás a falar?

- DE TI E DO TED. E EU APOSTO QUE TU TENS A MAIOR PARTE DA CULPA. TU MENTISTE-ME E TU FIZESTE MAL AO TED. ELE ESTÁ MAL E ESTÁ PIOR QUE NO DIA EM QUE O PAI LHE CONTOU QUE ERA ORFÃO. QUERO QUE ME CONTES TUDO, JÁ QUE UM NÃO FAZ PORQUE NÃO HÁ MANEIRA DE FAZÊ-LO FALAR!

- Primeiro, vamos estabelecer uns pontos. – Comecei calmamente, ainda surpreendido por ver o meu tranquilo amigo aos berros como se fosse um _Howler_. – Eu não sou surdo, portanto, bate a bolinha baixo. Segundo, não me compares ao Lupin nem uses esses palavreados muggles. Terceiro, de que é que estas a falar?

- Quando eu falo no Ted, tu pareces um Hufflepuff. Quando eu falo com ele sobre ti, ele parece um Hufflepuff. Em que me perdi?

- Eu não pareço um Hufflepuff quando falas desse idiota.

Eu não esperava que Albus arregalasse os olhos e a boca e caísse de traseiro no chão. Parecia que tinha visto o mesmíssimo Voldemort a dançar Swan Lake com um tutu rosa choque, os Death Eater a servir de cenário e o grande Harry Potter como espectador. E depois começou a gargalhar. Parecia um louco! Ele apertava a barriga, chorava e socava o chão. Eu devia ter trocado de mundo durante a noite, toda a gente anda maluco. Principalmente, este idiota que é o meu melhor amigo.

- Para que foi esse ataque?

Dramaticamente, Albus levou a mão ao coração e sorriu malicioso. Eu odeio aquele sorriso. Dá-me estremecimentos. – Como é que eu não me dei conta! – O que tem este idiota em mente? – Eu devia saber! Vocês estão a viver as cinco etapas do amor.

- As cinco etapas do amor?

- Sim! – Albus assentiu freneticamente que eu temi que a cabeça caísse de um momento para o outro. – Tu estás na fase da negação e o Ted está na fase de aceitação.

- Albus, o que é que tu andas a ler?

- "101 Maneiras de Viver a Mitologia" por Luna Lovegood. – Assenti algo deslocado. Albus aumentou o sorriso. – Devias ler, é muito bom. Como eu ia a dizer, tu estás na fase da negação. Isso significa que não queres admitir que estás apaixonado. O Ted está na fase de aceitação, portanto, está a aceitar que é correspondido amorosamente ou está resignado a aceitar que não é correspondido. O que eu quero dizer, com tudo este resumo, é que ambos estão apaixonados. Um pelo outro.

Depois destas palavras, o anormal desata-se a rir. Etapas do amor? Calma! Eu não estou a aceitar merda nenhuma! Pestanejei tentando assimilar e comecei a negar com a cabeça.

- Não, de maneira nenhuma.

Albus parou de rir e mirou-me friamente. Credo, aqueles olhos pareciam o _Avada Kedavra_. – Scorpius, eu amo os dois de um modo muito intenso e não vos quero ver lastimados. Mas quero que ambos se comportem como adultos. Têm dezasseis anos e uma mente bem desenvolvida para aclararem as vossas diferenças. O Ted adora-te, tenho a certeza, mas se tu não o correspondes, fala com ele e diz tudo o que te vai no coração. Ele tem que saber isso ou sofrerá. E tu, meu amigo, parava para pensar no que o Scorpius quer. Não o Malfoy ou o Scorpius Malfoy. O **Scorpius**. O **Scorp**. O que ele quer. Queres ficar com o Ted, fala com ele. Martela-lhe a cabeça! Não queres ficar com ele, explica-lhe o que sentes. Ambos saem bem parados. Mas chega de dramas. Com uma conversa tudo se resolve. Mas ignorarem este assunto só vos lastima. A ambos.

- Albus, tu estás a endoidecer. Eu não gosto dele!

- Então fala com ele e diz-lhe isso. – O meu amigo levanta-se e caminha até á porta. – Não se lastimem.

* * *

_Loving you is so easy to do_

**Amar-te é tão fácil de fazer  
**

_Loving you is so easy to do_

**Amar-te é tão fácil de fazer**

_Loving you is so easy to do_

**Amar-te é tão fácil de fazer**

_Loving you is so easy to do_

**Amar-te é tão fácil de fazer**

* * *

Era errado aquilo que o Albus disse. Eu não posso amar, não posso apaixonar-me. Não posso gostar de um Gryffindor, de um desgraçado, de um Lupin. Era completa e absurdamente errado. Eu sabia. Eu nunca me apaixonei antes. Não sei o que é o amor. Faz uns anos que conheci verdadeiramente a amizade ao salvar Albus de toda a humilhação ao ser seleccionado para Slytherin. Nunca senti o que era o amor. Sempre tive o que queria com um simples beicinho ou olhar gelado, nunca através de sacrifícios. Nunca lutei por nada, nunca defini nada, nunca abdiquei de nada por segurança de outrem. 

Dou mais uma volta na cama e miro o tecto. São as duas da manhã. Todos dormem excepto eu. As palavras de Albus fazem eco na minha mente vazia de lembranças. Sigo sem compreender. Por quê Lupin? O que havia em mim para que Lupin gostasse de mim? O que tinha eu feito para que, de algum modo, tivesse ocasionado um enamoramento por parte dele? Desde quando? Mas eu sabia a resposta a esta última questão. O treino de Quidditch. Fora aí que tudo começara. E também sabia que era muito bonito e que fazia suspirar qualquer um, mas Albus também era bonito. Ryan era bonito. Incluso Potter era bonito. Por quê eu? Porque não um deles?

Não consigo definir os meus sentimentos e um mar de confusão abala-me. Não sei o que fazer, não tenho a quem acudir. O meu padrinho, Blaize, está fora e estaria a incomodá-lo. Tia Pansy era péssima em sugestões românticas; Camilla, fora de questão; Ryan estava a formar um charco na almofada e murmurar "Lily" como se estivesse a ser comido por tubarões. Nem falar de Albus, que começa prontamente com os seus resumos de psicólogo. A minha mãe é mais burra que uma porta e o pai… duvido que Draco Malfoy queira ser acordado àquela hora para falar com o filho de homem para homem. Não sei o que sentir nem descobrir-me a mim próprio.

Levantei-me da cama, tirei a Capa da Invisibilidade, regalo do tio Theodore, e fui dar uma volta pelo castelo. Era tarde e duvido que Filch andasse a vaguear por lá.

* * *

_Oh your smile keeps a lot brightness up my day_

**Seu sorriso mantém a luz brilhando no meu dia**

_No matter who made it miles away  
_

**Não importa quantas milhas afastado**

_You're my steady now  
_

**Você é meu estimulante**

_My breath of life_

**Meu ar de vida**

* * *

O lago estava silencioso e era uma noite agradável. Sentei-me no mármore e permiti que a minha mão tocasse a água gelada e obscura. Arrepiei-me e engoli em seco. Estava a começar a ficar com frio, mas não queria ir embora. Gostava de ali estar. Fechei os olhos por momentos e debati-me comigo mesmo. Esperava encontrar uma resposta a todas as minhas súplicas internas, saber o que dizer ou o que sentir mediante todas as novidades. Interiormente, amaldiçoei Albus por toda aquela conversa complicada que serviu para me fazer doer a cabeça. Suspirei.

- Está-se bem aqui, não achas, Malfoy?

- Lupin…

E, diante dos meus olhos, surgiu a imagem daquele que me estava a levar á loucura. Tinha as bochechas coradas, os lábios roxos e os olhos lacrimejados. Vestia um simples robe verde-escuro e estava descalço. Não pude evitar pensar em como ele estava bonito. Ele era bonito, eu é que fui burro para reparar. Lerdo, como teria dito Albus. Balancei a cabeça, era errado pensar aquilo. Primeiro tinha que interpretar o que sentia, depois fazia as declarações. Não o fitei em mais algum momento e estava a desfrutar, deveras, do silêncio.

- Tens algum problema, Malfoy? Pareces pensativo…

- Não creio que isso te importe, Lupin…

Escutei uma gargalhada e mirei-o com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Albino também conversou contigo acerca das cinco etapas do amor. – Não disse nada, mas de alguma maneira ele soube que eu tinha enfrentado aquele tema. – Não percebo como é que ele está tão empenhado em temas amorosos quando está mais solteiro que… que uma criatura qualquer. Mas, todavia, ele só é assim com quem gosta, porque quando se trata dele próprio é difícil enxergar o que tem na frente.

- Hum…

- Em que etapa ficaste?

- Etapa?

- Nas cinco etapas do amor?

- Não é da tua conta. – E não pude evitar de pegar naquela oportunidade. – Por quê que estás a tratar-me amavelmente quando hoje me tratavas com desprezo?

- A tua face está melhor…

- Responde, Lupin! – Ele ficou sério. – Por quê essas drásticas mudanças de humor?

- O que queres que te diga, Malfoy? Queres que te responda "Porque gosto de ti", tal como planeava fazer á duas noite, ou preferes que encolha os ombros e responda "Porque me dá gana". Qual hipótese queres?

* * *

_Loving you is so easy to do_

**Amar-te é tão fácil de fazer**

**

* * *

**_**Continua…**_

_**Próximo Capítulo: **__Draco Lucius Malfoy_

_**Disclaimer:**_ _As personagens pertencem a J.K.Rowling._


	4. Draco Lucius Malfoy

_Capítulo dedicado a _Draco Malfoy_, por fazer parte da minha vida, e a _Tom Felton_, por ser a beleza de pessoa que encarna este personagem bonito. E a vós, queridos _leitores_, que amam este dragão. _

**Oi! **

**Cá está o capítulo e espero, sinceramente, que apreciem. Talvez seja melhor dizer que é um pouco tristonho… Mas acho que ficou bem. **

**E antes de prosseguirmos, claro está, os reviews:**

_Miyu Amamyia: _Oi, amiga. Obrigada pelo comentário e, sim, finalmente Ted ganhou coragem. Os meus leitores querem mais, terão mais. Só têm que esperar… Muito obrigada pelo elogio. Um beijo!

_May Malfoy Snape: _Oi e obrigada. Sim, já deu para perceber que, para ambas, Harry Potter é 100 gay. Oh, fico mais aliviada ao saber que entende o meu português. Eu sou de Portugal, mas julgo que não há grandes dificuldades… Sim, estás correcta. Grande Salão é o Grande Comedor. Sabes, quando eu conferi o capítulo também notei que poderia ter feito o Scorpius mais frio, mas teve que ser. Pois… Eu compreendo a tua manifestação, mas Albus Severus é filho de um Potter e de uma Weasley. Genes em conflitos. Fico satisfeita ao saber que gostaste do capítulo. Quanto ao final, será depois do capítulo do Harry e espero que mantenhas essa curiosidade. Ted Lupin é filho do Remus e herdou o seu carácter e herdou os genes Black. Já Scorpius… Bom, ele nunca soube amar… é conflituoso. É uma ideia interessante, mas não incluir na fic. Quem sabe num futuro próximo? Um beijo e obrigada, May.

_Ge Black: _Oi!Muito obrigada e fico contente que não te tenhas esquecido de mim. Sim, foi um final inesperado. Logo se vê como Scorpius reagirá á revelação. Nem eu sei. E Harry, bom, esse menino é sentimental. E acho isso profundamente romântico. Mulheres e o 5º olho. Gostei dessa, minha amiga, e a do 8º sentido. Amei mesmo. Boas frases! E fazes sentir-me tão orgulhosa, Ge. Adoro-te, mesmo! Muitos beijos, amiga.

_Ana Locks: _Olá! Muito obrigada pelo teu review e fico satisfeita que acompanhes a fic. Um beijo.

_Vanessa: _Sim, amiga, parei mesmo ali. Oizinha! Foi demais! Eu não sou má?! Oh, então foste procurar a música e não encontraste? Eu tenho-a, por acaso, no meu computador. Se quiseres adicionar-me, podemos falar e eu envio-te a música para saberes como é. Isto, se quiseres, claro. Então, Vanessa, junta-te ao clube. Duas raparigas sem gajo. Por quê que a Rowling criou deuses pelos quais ficámos apaixonadas? O mundo é cruel. Só vou ter dizer uma coisinha. Eu não sei essa coisa das Cinco Etapas do Amor existe, eu apenas inventei para a minha história. Mas as etapas seriam estas: 1ª – Descobrir (entramos na primeira etapa quando nos descobrimos apaixonadas); 2ª – Aceitar (temos que aceitar que estamos apaixonadas); 3ª – Lutar (temos que lutar para que ele, ou ela, repare em nós); 4ª – Acalmar (temos que estar calmas quando estamos com ele/ela para nos declararmos) e, finalmente, 5ª – Feliz (ele/ela contigo nos teus braços). Bom, creio que era mais ou menos assim. Mas se tudo sair para o negativo, as etapas serão outras. Obrigada e aqui te entrego o capítulo.

_Estrela Polar: _Oi! Ele não está assim muito triste, mas é a tua opinião e eu respeito-a. Fico contente que tenhas gostado e gosto que acompanhes a fic. Bom, se de facto vai ler as minhas fics, estou á tua espera. Um beijo e abraços.

_Cissy Potter: _Oi. "_Tens uma maneira tão subtil de explorares, usares, manipulares, sofreres e ridicularizar os personagens_" Gostei dessa frase. Mas eu faço mesmo isso? Caramba! Não tinha notado que escravizava os personagens da JKR. Foi uma notícia… Só podia, vindo de ti… Fico satisfeita uses o ditado _tal pai, tal filho_ e que bom que gostas do Ted. Albus é reencarnação do Cupido (brincadeira). Só falta andar desnudo, com setas, asas e arcos e a disparar flechas. Sim, ele foi duro. Mas não te esqueças de quem ele é filho. Espero que gostes. Um beijo!

**Antes de prosseguirem, gostaria que experimentassem tirar esta música. É muito bonita. Aconselho! **

**Um beijo e boa leitura!**

**PS: Obrigada a **_**Scheila Potter Malfoy**_** por me ter ajudado a decidir o nome da filha do Draco. (Sim, ele tem uma filha mais nova! Tinha que mete um OC neste capítulo e só me ocorreu ela…)**

* * *

**Chapitre 4. **Draco Lucius Malfoy 

**Musique.**** «**I Will Always Love You**» **Whitney Houston 

* * *

_**O som de alguém a ganir incomodou-o e fez-lhe abrir os olhos. Era de noite e estava no jardim em frente á Torre de Astronomia, dormindo encostado a uma árvore e embrulhado numa manta verde-escura. **_

_**Draco Malfoy levantou-se e bufou molesto. Será que não podia ter paz? Saiu de Slytherin incomodado com os gritos histéricos dos seus companheiros e nem naquele sítio deserto tinha conforto? **_

_**Olhou em redor, procurando o desgraçado que gania como um cachorro e, de varinha em punho, preparava-se para vociferar o feitiço para o indivíduo que perturbava o seu sono. Mas ele nunca pensou que iria testemunhar um suicídio. **_

_**Arregalou os olhos quando uma sombra caiu no seu campo de visão. Por Salazar Slytherin! Quem era suficientemente idiota e estúpido para se atirar da Torre de Astronomia? Ele, que, de facto, é que necessitava mesmo de bater a bota, não era louco para por em prática o condenado plano. Mas ele tinha que pensar frio. "Draco Malfoy, pelo poder que me foi concedido, declaro-o testemunha e cúmplice desta tentativa de suicídio". Era melhor não pensar no desgraçado do Scrimgor e as suas palavras melosas. Certo! Hora de agir como o St. Potty Potter em situações difíceis. **_

_**- Wingardium Leviosa!**_

_**O feitiço acertou na sombra que quase beijava o chão e Draco conduziu o corpo com cuidado para o chão. E preparava-se para escapar do lugar quando a curiosidade formigou no seu peito. Ele tinha que saber quem era o desesperado e maluco que fugira do St. Mungo e ia ganhar uma viagem de ida. Era mais provável que fosse o Longbottom, culpando-se por ser imprestável. Ou a Chang, já sem o Potty nos braços. Ou o Weasel com a sua falta de coragem para dizer à Granger que a amava. Ou quem sabe Dumbledore, pirado pelos caramelos de limão. Mas ele não estava preparado. Não para achar aquilo. **_

_**- Potter?! **_

_**S**_entou-se na cama. Ofegava. O seu coração estava encolhido, rigidamente apertado e perturbava-lhe a respiração. Outra vez aquele sonho. Precisamente aquele sonho. Mas o que ele tinha feito? Já lá iam anos. Era passado, por quê precisamente relembrar aquilo?

Draco Malfoy afastou os fios cabelos loiros da fronte para trás e fechou os olhos cinzas. Tentava acalmar-se, sem sucesso algum. Ele não podia lembrar-se daquilo. Não. Era errado. Ele estava casado e com filhos. Ele não podia lembrar-se do passado. Ele jurara. Jurara que o esqueceria e que seria feliz. Feliz sem ele, sem o cheiro dele, o sorriso aberto, o corpo quente e diabolicamente bom. E, sobretudo, sem aquele par de olhos únicos que possuíam um amor e uma sinceridade, acompanhada de uma tristeza, adoráveis.

Fitou Stelle. A sua esposa dormia placidamente, sem dar conta que ele ofegava e estava acordado. Apavorado. Ela era bonita. Morena, franzina, pequena. Conheceram-se na Austrália, no meio da rua, quando chocaram desastradamente. Uns sorrisos doces que o encantaram e que, actualmente, faziam-lhe asco. Stelle era aquele tipo de mulheres que quando queriam uma coisa obtinham-na por todos os meios. A menina franzina de sorrisos tímidos revelou-se uma mulher diabólica e cínica. Mas ele amava-a mesmo assim. Um carinho forte. De amigos. Ele não voltaria a amar. Só amara uma pessoa e tinha-a perdido.

* * *

_If I should stay_

**Se eu pudesse ficar  
**

_I would only be in your way_

**Eu só ficaria no seu caminho**

_So I'll go but I know_

**Então eu irei mas eu sei  
**

_I'll think of you_

**Eu pensarei em você  
**

_Every step of the way_

**Em cada passo do caminho**

* * *

Entreabriu a porta e espreitou para dentro do quarto iluminado pelo luar da lua que escapa pelas cortinas. Percebiam-se formas de peluches, bonecas, móveis, algumas coisas pelo chão. Draco entrou e dirigiu-se para a cama que estava a meio do quarto. 

Nerissa era a sua menina. A sua princesinha. Tinha seis anos e um QI que ele tem a certeza absoluta que supera o da Granger. Tão curiosa á sua curta idade, tão hábil e tão parecida com Narcissa Black-Malfoy. Se a sua mãe fosse viva, Draco teria a certeza que ela amaria conhecer a neta. Ambas eram a cópia uma da outra. Andromeda, quando ambos se encontraram um dia, havia-lhe mostrado uma fotografia de ambas em garotas. Nerissa era Narcissa. Draco também gostava de pensar que Lucius, o seu pai, se orgulharia de Scorpius e Nerissa.

Afagou-lhe os cabelos e beijou-lhe a fronte.

- Minha pequena…

- Papá… O que foi? – Nerissa abriu os seus olhos e Draco perdeu-se naquelas orbes azuladas cheias de carinho que tanto lhe recordavam a sua mãe.

- Nada, querida. Dorme.

- Tens a certeza, papá? Pareces triste…

Ambas com a mesma perspicácia. As únicas que, aparte **dele**, sabiam lê-lo. Ler a sua mirada fria e gris.

- Estou bem, Nerissa. Dorme, _mon ange_.

Antes de sair do quarto, Draco mirou novamente a filha, que já dormia e lembrou-se.

_**- Potter?!**_

_**Ele não acreditava no que os seus olhos lhe mostravam. Harry… Como podia ser possível? O seu amigo tentara suicidar-se? Com que motivo? Ele estava bem. Ele tinha-o perdoado pelo Sectusempra. Tinham estreitado os laços, por quê suicidar-se? **_

Tantas perguntas, tão poucas respostas. Respostas que ele nunca tivera a oportunidade de caçar. Harry nunca lhe dissera.

_**Levou-o para a Sala das Necessidades. Tinha a certeza absoluta que o seu amigo não queria que Dumbledore e Hogwarts restante soubessem que a sua máquina de guerra tentara suicidar-se. Ninguém podia saber que a marioneta se tinha livrado dos fios e, ao experimentar ser livre por momentos, arruinara tudo. **_

_**Ficou ali com ele, numa cama ampla que conjurara, aguardando que ele acordasse em busca de explicações. Deviam ser as duas ou três da manhã quando Draco deu conta que duas esmeraldas chorosas o miravam com fúria e resignação. Antes que Harry alcançasse pronunciar algo, Draco Malfoy foi mais rápido:**_

_**- Não te podia deixar morrer, Potter. É-me indiferente se és Merlin, uma marioneta, o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu ou que mais títulos tenhas… tu és importante para mim, lembras-te? És meu amigo. Um amigo não deixa um amigo morrer.**_

_**- Então mata-me. Um amigo pode matar um amigo. **_

_**Ele sabia ao que ele se referia. Peter Pettigrew matara James Potter, Lily Evans-Potter, Remus J. Lupin e Sirius O. Black indirectamente. Fora ele que destruíra os Marauder's e Cia. **_

_**- Um amigo falso pode matar um amigo verdadeiro. Mas um amigo verdadeiro não mata um amigo verdadeiro. **_

_**Harry começou a chorar e Draco não soube como reagir. Consular nunca fora o seu forte. Narcissa Black-Malfoy, a sua mãe, é que se ocupava disso. **_

_**- Harry…**_

_**- Estou farto, Draco… Tão fraco. Tão usado. Tão sujo e lastimado. Não suporto viver. Os olhares de lástima, as suplicas silenciosas para cumprir o trabalho mais depressa… as lágrimas pelas perdas. **_

_**- Harry…**_

_**- Por favor, deixa-me morrer. Os meus pais, Sirius… Eles estão á minha espera, não estarei sozinho. Por favor, Draco. Deixa-me morrer. Não tenho nada que me mantenha aqui… **_

_**- Tens sim! Tens-me a mim, tens o Weasley e a Granger, Lupin, os Weasley's… Dumbledore. Todos estão aqui para ti.**_

_**- Estou farto, Draco! **_

Ele não entendia os sentimentos que embargavam Harry Potter. Mas sabia que estavam a comê-lo por completo.

_**Ele deixara Harry desabafar-se. Livrar-se, por momentos, do peso do mundo dos ombros. Conjurou dois copos pequenos e três garrafas de Firewhisky. **_

_**- Para que é isso, Draco?**_

_**Draco sorriu maliciosamente e mirou o Gryffindor que o fitava algo confuso. Os olhos e o nariz vermelhos pelo choro, o rasto leve das lágrimas, a túnica rasgada e suja. Tão adorável que ele estava. **_

_**- Para esquecer, Harry. **_

_**- Draco, tu sabes que eu e o álcool somos como Sirius e Severus. Não nos damos bem nem que nos paguem. **_

_**- Potter, pela primeira vez na tua vida, relaxa. **_

_**E Potter gargalhara secamente. Relaxar devia ser uma palavra que não encaixava no seu dicionário.**_

O seu escritório que, em tempos pertencera a Lucius, era o seu sítio preferido. Sentou-se na cadeira de espaldar alto e suspirou sonoramente. Levou a mão ao peito e uma pequena bola cinzenta-escura pousou na sua mão. Uma chave de ouro caiu sobre a mesa. Chave que ele meteu na fechadura da última gaveta do lado direito e girou um par de vezes.

Fotografias, uma gravata, um ícone, um leão de peluche pequeno, um pedaço de tecido preto e um pedaço de tecido verde-escuro, e um anel. As fotografias eram de dois rapazes em posições variadas. Um loiro e um moreno a sorrir doce e divertidamente para a câmara. Ora vestidos e em poses graciosas, ora desnudos e em poses sensuais. Duas das fotos eram olhos. Um par de olhos esmeraldas tristes. O ícone era de algodão e foi recortado ás capas negras; é a insígnia de Gryffindor. O peluche porque representa o dono; os pedaços de tecido porque transportam as essências. A gravata vermelhas e amarela que servia de essência e recordação. E, finalmente, o anel. Uma esmeralda pura, real, era a coroa daquele objecto a prata. Coisas que servem para lembrar.

Draco sorriu. Ele tinha as coisas de Harry Potter e este, certamente, tinha as coisas dele. Fora o trato deles.

* * *

_And I... will always love you..._

**E eu...**** sempre te amarei...**

_I will always love you..._

**Eu sempre te amarei…**

_My darling, you_

**Tu, meu querido**

**

* * *

**_**Roupas estavam no chão. Calças, meias, gravatas, túnicas… Havia garrafas e copos partidos pelo chão… **_

_**Um grito ecoou. **_

_**E um gemido foi abafado. **_

_**Uma camisa voou pelo ar e aterrou em cima de um líquido castanho alaranjado que parecia whisky. **_

_**E uns sons muito estranhos. **_

_**Uma cama abanava estrondosamente. **_

_**Um jovem loiro, cujo pescoço branco estava aprisionado por braços morenos, cavalgava sobre os quadris de um moreno de cabelos pretos que lembravam um ouriço-cacheiro. Ambos gemiam abafadamente e os seus olhos – cinzentos, os do loiro, e verde-esmeraldas, os do moreno – estavam conectados. Os lábios vermelhos estavam inchados e, de vez em quando, chocavam num beijo voraz e apaixonado. **_

_**E o moreno, com força, rolou para cima do loiro e os seus lábios morderam, como se dum alimento se tratasse, aquele pescoço deliciosamente exposto á sua mercê. **_

_**O loiro gemia e apertava aquele monte de cabelos escuros como se fosse um homem perdido no mar em plena tempestade, como da sua salvação se tratasse. **_

- Bom dia, querido.

Stelle beijou na bochecha e sentou-se a seu lado. Draco sorriu levemente e acenou. Levou a taça de café aos lábios e consultou as horas.

- Vais buscar o Scorpius a Hogwarts? – Perguntou Stelle que barrava um _croissant_ com geleia de marmelo. – Draco?

- Hum?

- Vais buscar o Scorpius?

- Sim.

- Muito bem. Eu e a Nerissa vamos ás compras e regressamos a tempo do almoço, querido.

- Não gastem muito.

- Descansa, querido. – Stelle sorriu e mordeu o _croissant_.

* * *

_Bittersweet memories,_

**Amargas memórias,**

_That is all I'm taking with me..._

**Que é tudo que eu levo comigo…**

_So goodbye, please don't cry_

**Então adeus, por favor não chores**

_We both know I'm not what you need_

**Nós sabemos que eu não sou o que tu precisas**

**

* * *

**- Papá… 

Draco levou a cabeça dos papéis e fitou, desejando que não fosse aquilo que ele achava que era, Nerissa. A menina tinha os cabelos loiros platinados a caírem ondulados pelos e os seus olhos tinham um estranho brilho.

- Quem começou?

- Ambos.

Discussões entre Stelle e Scorpius eram muito frequentes naquela casa. Fosse qual fosse o assunto ou a ocasião, a sua esposa e o seu filho intercambiavam palavras ácidas. A última que eles tiveram ocasionou que a sala de jantar ficasse em ruínas por causa dos feitiços disparados. E o Ministério exigiu uma quantia enorme porque Scorpius tinha feito magia fora de Hogwarts.

Draco e Nerissa entraram na sala e viram os rostos corados de Stelle e Scorpius.

- TU, SUA PIRANHA NOJENTA, SÓ ESTÁS ATRÁS DO DINHEIRO DO **MEU** PAI!

- NÃO ME LEVANTES A VOZ, SAFADINHO!

- O que se está passando aqui, Stelle? Scorpius?

- ESTA PIRANHA MALCHEIROSA QUE NÃO TEM ONDE CAIR MORTA, ANDA SEMPRE ATRÁS DO TEU DINHEIRO QUE NEM CADELA NO CIO E NEM COMPREENDE COMO TU A AMAS! ALIÁS, DIVERTE-SE COM ISSO!

- Scorpius, não me levantes a voz.

- DRAGÃO! TU NÃO VAIS ACREDITAR NO IMPRESTÁVEL E MEDONHO DO TEU FILHO, NÃO? ELE TEM CIÚMES PORQUE GOSTAS MAIS DE MIM DO QUE DELE!

- VAI CATAR COUVES DO CU DA TUA MÃE, STELLE!

- ORA, SUA MELGA FEDORENTA!

- Desisto…!

Draco saiu a passos largos da sala e escutou os passos apressados de Nerissa.

- Papá… Papá! PAI!

Draco estacou e olhou a filha. Sempre fora 'papá' nunca 'pai'. Nerissa parou e levou as mãos ao peito. Ofegava.

- O que foi, pequena? Eu não estou com muita cabeça…

- Vamos visitar o tio Severus?

* * *

_And I... will always love you_

**E eu… sempre te amarei  
**

_I... will always love you (ohhh)_

**Eu… sempre te amarei (ohhh)**

_I hope life treats you kind_

**Eu espero que a vida te trate bem  
**

_And I hope you'll have_

**Eu espero que você tenha tudo  
**

_All you've dreamed of_

**E Tudo o que você sonhou para ti  
**

_And I wished you joy_

**E eu lhe desejo diversão**

_And happiness_

**E felicidades**

_But above all this, I wish you love_

**Mas acima de tudo, eu lhe desejo amor**

**

* * *

**O cemitério, a quatro quarteirões de Hogwarts, estava vazio de pessoas. 

Draco e Nerissa apareceram-se e ajeitaram as túnicas negras. Caminharam por espaços abertos e ignoravam as campas que se erguiam ante eles. Quanta gente estava enterrada ali? Draco não sabia, mas viu nomes conhecidos…

_Frederick "Fred" Weasley_

_Nymphadora Black Tonks-Lupin_

_Theodore "Ted" Tonks_

_Remus "Moony" Lupin_

_Lily Evans-Potter_

_James Potter_

_Cedric Diggory_

_Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody_

_Hestia Jones_

_Gideon Prewett _

_Bartemius Crouch Sr. _

_Fabian Prewett _

_Emmeline Vance_

_Rufus Scrimgeour_

_Colin Creevey _

_Albus Dumbledore_

Draco deteve a filha e avançou para a campa do seu ex. director. Uma pessoa divertida e compreensiva, uma pessoa que sempre viu além da aparência e das atitudes. A pessoa que soube que ele, Draco Lucius Malfoy, nunca quis ser um Death Eater. A pessoa que viu que ele fazia tudo pela família. Tudo pelas pessoas de quem ele amava e que podia perder. Em suma, Albus Dumbledore viu aquele que ele era, não o criticou, apoiou-o e tentou ajudá-lo. Mas ele, cujo desespero por Narcissa e, incluso por Harry, era maior, negou tudo. Com a varinha conjurou um ramo farto de cravos vermelhos e pousou na campa. Sentiu a mão de Nerissa a abraçar-lhe as coxas e pegou-a pelas axilas.

- Ele é Dumbledore?

* * *

_And I... will always love you ..._

**E eu… eu sempre te amarei…  
**

_I will always love you ..._

**Eu sempre te amarei …**

* * *

- Sim. – Draco assentiu e sorriu quando viu que a filha tinha um olhar de admiração. 

– Ele é Albus Dumbledore, um grande e poderoso mago.

- Gosto dele…

- Eu também, pequena… Vamos ver o tio Severus?

Nerissa assentiu. A campa de Severus estava um pouco mais ao fundo que a de Dumbledore. Quando ambos se aproximaram o suficiente, Draco observou que não estavam sozinhos. Um homem moreno de cabelos pretos longos e trançados numa fita de couro negro, com trajes obscuros, abraçava uma senhora um pouco mais baixa, de cabelos loiros caramelos com fios prateados, que segurava um pequeno ramo de rosas amarelas. Draco abriu um pouco a boca ao reconhecer a figura, mais concretamente o traseiro empinado e redondo ressaltado pelas calças, que estava de costas.

Por Salazar Slytherin!

Era…

Harry Potter.

Não mudara absolutamente nada. Estava tão bom. Draco esqueceu-se que tinha a filha nos braços e que o seu antigo amor abraçava a silhueta chorosa de Andromeda Black-Tonks. Eram só eles os dois. O leão e a serpente. O Gryffindor e o Slytherin. Dray e Jay, como lhe chamava intimamente, fazendo de uso o seu segundo nome, James. (_Por favor, vira-te. As tuas esmeraldas. Tenho que vê-las…_), implorava em silêncio.

* * *

_I will always love you ..._

**Eu sempre te amarei …**

_I will always love you ..._

**Eu sempre te amarei …**

_I will always love you..._

**Eu sempre te amarei …**

_I, I will always love you ... you_

**Eu, eu sempre te amarei … tu**

_Darling, I love you_

**Amor, eu amo-te**

* * *

- PAPÁ! 

Graças ao grito de Nerissa, Harry e Andromeda separaram-se e fitaram-nos. Draco conectou-se com os olhos que tanto amavam e viu como eles estavam vermelhos. Desceu o olhar.

_Remus "Moony" Lupin_

_Lendário Marauder_

_Excelente Adversário_

_O Melhor Professor_

_Gryffindor de Sangue_

_Magnífico Marido, Pai, Genro, Padrinho e Amigo_

_Que descanses em paz_

_Nymphadora Black Tonks-Lupin_

_Desastrada, Mas De Bom Coração_

_Mãe Maravilhosa_

_Filha e Esposa Incrível_

_Melhor Auror _

_Hufflepuff de Coração_

_Que respires tranquila_

_Sirius Orion Black_

_Amado Padrinho e Pai_

_Marauder Para Sempre_

_Mente Slytherin, Coração Gryffindor_

_Que a tua alma receba a tranquilidade que merece_

Ele lembrou-se que Harry conseguira tirar o padrinho do Véu. E, contrariando as expectativas, receberam um cadáver e não um corpo vivo como até então pensavam. Ele não esteve presente para o apoiar e ele sabia que Jay havia desejado que assim fosse.

- Harry, Andromeda… - Draco acenou com a cabeça e Nerissa sorriu docemente.

- Draco. Nerissa – Mrs. Tonks cabeceou, mas os seus estavam fixos em Harry. Draco supôs que o moreno, já sem ter ninguém a quem contar, confidenciara-se a Andromeda.

- Dray. Nerissa. – Soltou após um tempo em silêncio. Uma saudação fria. – Vêm visitar Severus?

- Sim, Mr. Potter. – Nerissa respondeu em lugar do pai. Harry abriu um sorriso para ela e deu a mão a Andromeda, que aceitou.

- Já lá fomos. – Afirmou Andromeda, segundos depois, soltando-se e andando até á menina, pegando-a. Beijou-lhe a cabeleira loura. – Pareces a minha irmã, querida. Sabias?

- O pai está sempre a dizer. – Nerissa sorriu novamente e abraçou Andromeda pelo pescoço. – Vens comigo visitar o tio Severus, tia Andy?

- Harry? Draco? – Andromeda perguntou aos dois.

- Podem ir. – Respondeu o loiro antes que Harry dissesse algo. Queria conversar com o moreno e aquela a oportunidade. Ainda que o lugar não fosse o mais adequado.

Harry fitou-o friamente, mas voltou-lhe as costas. Draco acompanhou como o moreno pousava amores-perfeitos na campa do padrinho e se dirigia ás do matrimónio Lupin. Rosas brancas foram pousadas na de Remus e margaridas caíram na de Nymphadora. Margaridas. Ele lembrou-se.

_**- Olá, Dray.**_

_**- Jay! Aonde estavas metido?**_

_**- Eu já te disse que tenho uma Capa da Invisibilidade, amor. **_

_**- Maldito o dia em que a recebeste. Pregares-me sustos não é aconselhável. **_

_**- Lamento, meu amor. Toma, são para ti. **_

_**- Margaridas! Eu adoro margaridas! **_

_**- Eu sei. Eu amo-te, Draco Malfoy. **_

_**- Eu não, Harry Potter.**_

- Estou esperando.

Draco balançou a cabeça e fitou Harry. Ele nunca tivera a oportunidade de dizer o quanto lhe amava. Nunca tivera a oportunidade de dizer, _Eu amo-te, Harry. _Não queria dar-lhe falsas esperanças e, por isso, invadia sempre as conversas. Eles discutiram muito por causa de dizer _Amo-te_ ou _Não te amo._ Enquanto que Draco estava determinado a não depender do amor, Harry mostrava-lhe que tinham futuro e escolha.

- Se não tens nada para me dizer, vou buscar a Andy. Ambos temos mais que fazer.

- Vocês por acaso têm algo? – Ciúmes sempre fizeram parte dos Malfoy's. Malfoy's são ciumentos com o que gostam, e imaginar Harry Potter nos braços daquela mulher era demasiado para Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Harry sorriu arrogantemente e contestou: - Temos.

- O quê?

- Adivinha.

- Tu dormes com ela?

- Dray, este não é o momento ideal para manifestares os teus ciúmes doentios. Mas vou responder-te. Não, não durmo com ela. Ambos somos amigos próximos e íntimos, somos dois amigos que se reúnem para beber firewhisky e choram com memórias. Somos dois mortais que lamentam perdas de seres queridos e culpam-se pelo que lhes aconteceu. Satisfeito?

- Não. Não me devias ter mentido.

Harry sorriu divertido. – Não te menti. Disse que tínhamos algo, tu, em vez de olhares o óbvio, usaste a tua mente perversa e fantasiaste situações que nem daqui a mil anos ocorreriam.

- Engraçadinho. – Ambos ficaram em silêncio. – Preciso de falar contigo, mas este não é o lugar. Queres sair comigo amanhã? Um passeio por Londres muggle?

Harry franziu o nariz e Draco suspirou. Dava-lhe um ar tão delicado. – A que horas?

- Cinco e meia?

- Ok. Onde me apanhas?

_**- Amanhã é visita a Hogsmeade, Jay…**_

_**- Isso é um convite, Dray?**_

_**- Sim. **_

_**- Aonde me apanhas? **_

_**- Á porta da Madam Malkin? **_

_**- Por quê esse sítio? Escolhes sempre ele…**_

_**- Porque foi onde me dei conta que os teus olhos valiam mais que galeões…**_

- Madam Malkin.

- Por quê esse sítio?

- Porque foi onde me dei conta que os teus olhos eram a coisa mais bela que Deus tinha feito…

Harry corou e tossiu. Puxou a túnica para ele e assentiu.

- Vou buscar a Andy.

- Jay… - Potter parou a meio do caminho. – Não faltes…

- Não desapareças…

Draco sorriu e assentiu. Observou como a silhueta bonita de Potter desaparecia e como a sua filha corria até ele. Pegou-a nos braços.

- Agora faltas tu.

- É verdade, _mon ange_.

- Mr. Potter é bonito.

Draco abriu um enorme sorriso e apertou a filha contra si. – Pois é. Harry Potter é um homem muito bonito…

- Estás apaixonado, papá? – Nerissa abriu um sorriso infantil.

- Já estive, querida. Anda, acompanha-me a ver Severus.

* * *

_I'll always_

**Eu sempre irei **

_I'll always_

**Eu sempre irei**

* * *

Não era mentira, pensou Draco, enquanto se deitava na cama. Ele estivera apaixonado e amara Harry Potter, mas já não estava. Havia amor, mas não com aquele amor intenso que em tempos mantiveram. 

Abraçou-se contra a almofada, sentindo o braço de Stelle na sua cintura. Ele gostava do que tinha. Amava o que tinha e amava Harry Potter. Só não havia volta atrás…

* * *

_Love you ..._

**Amar-te …**

* * *

_**Continua…**_

_**Próximo:**_ _Harry James Potter _

**  
**

**  
**


	5. Harry James Potter

**Chapitre ****Cinq** "Harry James Potter"

**Musique** "Iris" by Goo Goo Dolls

x-x-x

"_**Por favor, Harry, não, por favor**_"

"_**Cala-te, estúpida**_"

_Terror. Medo. Desespero. Angústia. Começou a mover-se descontroladamente na cama. Estava a acontecer outra vez. Lily Potter estava na sua mente, com os cabelos cor de fogo a esvoaçarem, com os braços a segurarem um pequeno bebê inocente e confuso, e gritando descontroladamente. Uma mãe a tentar proteger o seu bebê, uma leoa a defender a sua cria. E, lá estava ele também, com a varinha fortemente apertada pelos dedos longos da mão direita. Lord Voldemort. Olhos vermelhos. Voz gelada. Gargalhada macabra. E a luz. Verde-esmeralda. Tão cintilante como os olhos de Lily e da pequena criança. E ao mesmo tempo, tão fria e feroz. Tal como a mesmíssima morte._

"_**Volta aqui, maldito fenômeno**_"

"_**Tio Vernon, não fui eu… por favor…**_"

"_**Deixa-te de lamúrias. Tu deverias ter morrido naquela noite**_"

_A imagem anterior desapareceu e logo estava frente a frente com a versão humana de um hipopótamo. Vernon Dursley estava de pé, berrando e humilhando um jovem menino de seis anos, cujas lágrimas molhavam as suas bochechas rosadas, e as mãos gordas desapertavam o cinto das calças. O rapazinho começou a gritar, o medo no seu tom de voz, e o homem, sem dó nem piedade, agarra-o pelo braço, puxa-lhe a camisola larga e as calças rasgadas e começa a chicotear a criança nas costas, rabo e coxas. O pequeno gritava a altos berros, o choro algures lá presente, e de repente uma rajada de vento aparece sabe-se lá de onde e tudo pára. Só silêncio e Vernon Dursley jaz no chão, inerte e inconsciente. O pequeno abraça-se a uma almofada e chora com tristeza._

"_**Sabes, acho que mereces ficar em Slytherin**_"

"_**Não, Slytherin não. Eu não posso ficar em Slytherin.**_"

"_**Harry Potter, responde-me: para que casa desejas ir?**_"

"_**Gryffindor, como o meu amigo Ron**_"

"_**A casa dos valentes e dos ousados. A casa onde os teus pais pertenciam. Tu possuis muita coragem, sem dúvida alguma que eras capaz de enfrentar o mais cruel e poderoso dos inimigos sem qualquer vestígio de medo. Mas continuo a achar que essa não é a tua casa. Slytherin poderia tornar-te grande, ilustre. Harry Potter, por quê que não desejas pertencer a Slytherin?**_"

"_**Por causa de Malfoy.**_"

"_**Ambos sabemos que há algo mais, não achas? Um nome que descobriste há pouco tempo, o nome da pessoa que te fez essa incomum cicatriz em forma de raio. Imagino o teu medo, é compreensível. Pertencer à casa dele, sem dúvida que te tornaria… traidor. Há poucos magos como tu, Harry Potter. Por isso, eu acho que mereces ficar em… GRYFFINDOR!**_"

_A selecção, a conversa oculta e demorada que tivera com o Chapéu Seleccionador._

"_**Tu e eu somos tão parecidos, Harry**_"

"_**Não, Tom, não somos. Sabes por quê? Pelos actos.**_"

"_**Quem te disse isso? O estúpido do Dumbledore?**_"

"_**Não te refiras a Dumbledore nesse tom, Tom!**_"

"_**O netinho a proteger o avozinho… Que magnífico**_"

_O sucedido no cemitério. Cedric. __Sangue. Pettigrew. Lucius. Death Eaters. __Prata. Caldeirão. Névoa. Priori Incantatem. Fantasmas. Voldemort. Avada Kedavra. _"_Tu e eu somos tão parecidos, Harry_"_. Raiva. Luta. _"_Assassino_"_ acusavam os olhares. _"_Foi culpa tua! Cedric morreu por tua culpa_"_, acusavam silenciosamente. E aquela cicatriz também não desaparecera, continuava no seu antebraço, torta e notável. Uma lembrança. Ele ajudara na Ressurreição. Ele ajudara no Retorno das Trevas. _"_… somos tão parecidos…_"

"_**Vamos, tu és capaz de fazer melhor!**_"

"_**Seu imbecil!**_"

"_**Vamos, Bella! Mostra-me o que vales!**_"

"_**SIRIUS!!!**_"

_Sirius caiu lentamente. Parecia que o tempo tinha parado. Escutava-se a risada de Bellatrix ao longe, como uma música de fundo. Aquele momento, aquela sensação de perda e de abandono fora só ele entre eles. Até o abraço de Remus parecia perder calor. Só Sirius existia. E, por escassos momentos, os olhos grises olharam os dele. Não culpa, nem amor. Só tristeza. Sirius não tornou a aparecer._

"_**Eu não consigo… Ele vai-me matar… Eu vou falhar…**_"

"_**Malfoy**_"

"_**Sai daqui, Potter**_"

"_**Malfoy, o que se passa? Andas tão esquisito…**_"

"_**Potter, desaparece da minha vida!**_"

"_**Dá-lhe uma lição. Age como deves agir. Mostra-lhe quem manda, Harry**_"

"_**Sectusempra**_"

_Draco encharcado de sangue. Draco fitando-o com pânico e terror. Os olhos tempestuosos que amava a olhá-lo confusos e com medo. Sobretudo medo. Snape a acusá-lo a mirada. E lá dentro, na sua mente, Voldemort ria e ria, e ria que nunca mais tinha fim. Sentia-se um traste._

"_**Eu amo-te.**_"

"_**Eu não.**_"

_Draco estava nu, deitado na cama de lençóis verdes, no seu quarto de Prefeito em Slytherin. O rosto numa máscara fria e impenetrável._

"_**Severus, por favor, Severus.**_"

"_**Avada Kedavra!**_"

_Dumbledore mudo e hirto no chão, silencioso. Draco perplexo e assustado. Snape com o desdém nas linhas do rosto, mas com os olhos apagados. Ele com duas vontades: atirar-se da Torre e abraçar Draco como se o mundo fosse acabar. _"_Assassino. Dumbledore está morto porque tu foste um idiota e não o protegeste!_"_, acusavam os olhares de inúmeras pessoas._

"_**Voldemort**_"

"_**HARRY**_"

_Bellatrix__. Griphook. Greyback. __Draco. Lucius. Narcissa. Dobby. Luna. Dean. Mr. Ollivander. Hermione. Ron. Crucio. Varinhas. Accio. Gargalhadas. Pânico. Voldemort. Medo. Espada de Godric Gryffindor. Horcrux._

"_**Ele está vivo!**_"

"_**O quê**_"

_Varinha de Sabugueiro. Manto da Invisibilidade. Pedra da Ressurreição. Draco Malfoy. Sangue. Fred. Tonks. Remus. Colin. Alastor. Feitiços. Gritos. Passos. _"_Draco está vivo? No castelo?_"_ Narcissa. _"_Está._"_ Draco. Varinha de Sabugueiro. Dumbledore. Snitch. Pai. Mãe. Sirius. Remus. Nymphadora. Andromeda. Teddy._

"_**Harry James Potter, aceitas Ginevra Molly Weasley como tua legítima esposa e prometes amá-la na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza até que a morte vos separe?**_"

"_**Aceito**_"

_Um beijo. Magia comum. Gritos. Beijos. Abraços. Felicidade. Carinho. Amor. Uma promessa. Falsidade. Miradas. Cabelos cor de fogo. Andromeda. Teddy. Ron. Hermione. _"_Isto é uma promessa, Harry. Um Juramento Inquebrável. Sabes o que acontece se quebrares o que estipulamos._""_Eu sei._" "_Eu sei que não me amas. Sei que o teu coração pertence a outro. Não me magoa. Mas eu quero ser o teu pilar, quero segurar em ti quando tropeçares, quero embalar-te quando tiveres pesadelos, quero ser o teu lenço quando chorares e quero ser aquela que te vai acompanhar quando estiveres feliz._" "_És uma grande mulher, Ginny_." "_Nós somos irmãos casados, Harry. Não te ponhas com elogios._"

"_**Casaste com ela.**_"

"_**Eu sei, Andromeda. Tinha que o fazer**_"

"_**Por quê**_"

"_**Juramento Inquebrável**_"

"_**Que estupidez**_"

"_**Eu sei**_"

_Visitar Teddy. Chá de cidreira com mel. Andromeda bonita. Brisa amável. Velhos amigos. Almas inconsoláveis. Nomes bailam pelos lábios de ambos: Severus, Remus, Nymphadora, Lily, James, Sirius, Bellatrix, Ted, Teddy, Fred, Lucius, Narcissa, Colin, Alastor, Voldemort, Draco. Lágrimas escorrem de olhos azuis. Abraços. Beijos. _"_Sinto-me grata por estares aqui comigo, Harry_." "_Eu também, Dromeda._"_ Velhos amigos de mãos dadas, de olhos fixos na lua cheia e de mente a viajar._

_«Caro Mr. Potter, em nome da minha família agradeço-lhe o que fez por nós. Considero a minha dívida saldada. Narcissa Malfoy.»_

"_**De quem é**_"

"_**Velhos amigos, Ginny. Velhos amigos.**_"

_A carta de agradecimento. Testemunhara no julgamento deles. Impedira que Narcissa e Draco fossem para Azkaban e, graças a alguma magia por parte de Dumbledore, Lucius não sofrera nenhuma condena em Azkaban e os Malfoy's recuperaram a fortuna. Segundo sabia, porque Narcissa sussurrara ao seu ouvido quase imperceptivelmente, França era o destino. Meses depois, os Malfoy tinham uma rede negócios próspera e, quem uma vez disse que eram servidores de Lord Voldemort, já não o diria agora._

_«Querido Pai, pertenço a Slytherin. James não me fala e Rosita foi Gryffindor. Já tenho um amigo, deves conhecê-lo. É Scorpius Malfoy. Beijinhos, Albus Severus.»_

_Baixinho, franzino e loiro. Uma miniatura de Draco Malfoy. Recordava-se perfeitamente dele. King Cross tornou-se um monumento célebre e de agradável vista quando ele vira a silhueta do seu único amor a atravessar a passagem. Aquela capa preta a marcar-lhe os sítios que tivera a oportunidade de beijar, morder e passar a mão sensualmente. Era impressão dele ou o traseiro estava encantadoramente marcado naquelas calças de couro? O filho dele era a cópia de Draco Lucius _"_Eu sou perfeito e irresistível_" _Malfoy._

"_**Queres sair comigo amanhã? Um passeio por Londres muggle**_"

"_**A que horas**_"

"_**Cinco e meia**_"

"_**Ok. Onde me apanhas**_"

"_**Madam Malkin.**_"

"_**Por quê esse sítio?**_"

"_**Porque foi onde dei conta que os teus olhos eram a coisa mais bela que Deus tinha feito…**_"

Sentou-se na cama com o coração a bater aos saltos. Draco. Um encontro em Madam Malkin. Aonde é que estava com a cabeça para aceitar sair com… Malfoy? Ele deveria ter recusado! Pela alma de Merlin, ele é um homem casado, pai de três filhos e com uma vida feita. Ele concordara deixar o passado para trás. Estava a cometer um novo erro, fazendo jus a tantos outros que cometera no passado. Ele prometera e estava a falhar. Era inaceitável. Um Potter cumpre sempre as suas promessas, como é possível que ele tenha quebrado aquela?

**- Harry, está tudo bem? – **Ginny estava sentada na cama, fitando-o com preocupação. Harry olhou para ela, com carinho, e observou-a longamente. Ele amava Ginny. Ela era uma mulher espectacular e bonita. Cada vez mais bonita. Sorriu para ela e beijou-lhe a fronte lisa. **– Harry? Estás todo suado; parece que foste jogar Quidditch! **

**- Tive pesadelos. – **Confessou baixinho. Era impossível guardar um segredo da sua esposa.** – Com a guerra. **

**- Julguei que já tinhas ultrapassado isso. Dominas Oclumency e Legilimency e tomas uma poção do sono, fabricada por ti próprio, praticamente todos os dias. Achava que tinhas colocado uma pedra sobre o assunto, querido. **

**- Também eu. – **Pausou dramaticamente. **– Mas parece que não. **

Ginny continuou a olhar para ele com preocupação e depois sorriu levemente. Acariciou os largos cabelos negros e puxou o rosto de Harry para si. Beijou-o fervorosamente, com desejo, e depois fitou-o. Os olhos azuis encontraram os verdes e não foram necessárias palavras para ela compreender o que tinha despoletado as memórias de guerra do marido.

**- O perfume dele está na tua pele. – **Harry arregalou os olhos apavorado.** – Malfoy sempre foi de perfumes caros que ficam dias agarrados à pele. Descobri isso quando terminei Hogwarts. Era por isso que os corredores cheiravam à presença do Malfoy durante dias, porque era uma essência forte. Mas não te preocupes. – **Ela sorriu para ele com carinho e bateu-lhe suavemente no ombro. **– Confio suficientemente em ti para saber que não dormirias com ele nem sob Imperius. **

**- Eu domino a maldição. – **Referiu

**- Eu sei. Precisamente por isso. – **Ginny pausou.** – O que ele te disse? **

**- Vamos sair os dois. Hoje. Na Madam Malkin's. – **Disse Harry nervosamente e passou as mãos pelo cabelo, arrepiando-o.** – Eu prometo-te, Gin, que não iremos fazer nada… **

**- Picante? **

**- Ginny! – **Harry corou e a ruiva riu. **– Agora a sério, eu prometo-te que iremos só conversar. Se ele me tocar, eu prometo que uso um Crucio. **

**- Harry Potter, se o mundo vivesse sob as tuas leis, ele não andava para a frente. Eu tenho confiança em ti. E ambos sabemos que tu jamais lançarias um Crucio ao Malfoy. És demasiado sensível e não suportarias vê-lo sob Crucio. Mesmo que fosses tu o dominador. **

O moreno olhou Ginny longamente, avaliando-a.** – És única, sabias? E eu amo-te. **

**- Eu também te amo. **

x-x-x

"_**Assustado, Potter?**_"

"_**Isso querias tu, Malfoy**_"

_O duelo no segundo ano. Lockhart com a esplêndida idéia de montar um clube de duelo. Rictusempra foi o feitiço que usara após voar uns quantos metros pelo ar graças ao feitiço do seu rival. E logo, antes que tivesse tempo de piscar, tinha uma serpente a escolher a refeição. Quando descera à terra, depois de a dominar em Parsel, era aclamado Herdeiro de Slytherin._

_Depois, a sua mente capta o momento em que, na aula substituta de Defensa Contra as Artes das Trevas, ele recebeu um bilhete de Malfoy. Um desenho do que possivelmente sucederia no jogo de Quidditch contra Hufflepuff. Sentira-se patético, pois ele tivera a certeza absoluta que, se não fosse electrizado, seria comido pelos Dementors. Soubera-o desde que Wood falara com ele em particular, pedindo calma para o jogo e concentração na Snitch e não nos encapuçados e sugadores de alma._

_O quarto ano. _"_Potter fede_"_ eram os ícones criados por Malfoy contra ele depois do seu nome ter sido cuspido pelo Cálice. Todas as casas, incluindo Gryffindor, que lhe dera as costas, excepto por alguns como Neville ou Seamus, usavam aquilo para o assustar. Mas ele, certamente contra as expectativas de Malfoy, enfrentara as três Fases com garra e antes que o loiro gritasse Quidditch, já a casa de Gryffindor gritava o seu nome._

_O furão. Moody, ou melhor, Barty Jr. transformara o Slytherin num adorável e fofo furão branco de focinho rosado. Uma coisinha adorável. Ele rira-se, espantado ao ver a criatura que era o seu rival. Ele desejara fazer aquilo tantas vezes. Mas não num furão. Talvez um mosquito, pois seria mais fácil de esmagar._

**- Harry, o Target aproxima-se ao virar da esquina. **

**- Preparem as varinhas. **

Um pedófilo bruxo era a sua próxima missão. Estava há sete meses à espera de apanhar o filho da mãe. Estava farto de receber cadáveres de crianças ou de questionar alguma vítima. As crianças, infelizmente, eram novas demais. Variavam especialmente entre os cinco e os nove anos. Não eram de idade superior a estes valores. Quando alguma delas cumpria, quem sabe, dez anos ou nove, o Target assassinava-as brutalmente. E pior era quando em algumas meninas aparecia a menstruação.

**- Vamos apanhar o bastardo. – **Mandou**. – ****Alpha, ****avancem! Código 3! Omega, esperem pelo meu sinal. **

As portas da carrinha de gelados abriram-se de rompante e Aurors fardados até ao pescoço correram de varinhas em punho em direcção ao Target. Feitiços voaram pelo ar e parecia que o indivíduo estava a dar força. Harry lançou um _Expelliarmus_ e fez sinal à casa vermelha prestes a cair aos bocados do outro lado da rua. Mais Aurors.

**- Pouse a varinha! Está cercado! – **Gritou um companheiro seu. Era Philips. **– Atire a varinha para o chão, deite-se e eleve as mãos ao ar onde possamos vê-las. **

Vendo-se cercado por um grupo de vinte e tal Aurors, o Target cumpriu as ordens do seu companheiro. Harry aproximou-se e tirou uma carteira do bolso das calças do indivíduo.

**- Albert Rabbs, encontra-se detido pelo Ministério da Magia por pedofilia, abuso e assassinato de Mandy Roberts, Bianca Milton, Sarah Andrews, Henry Jacobs, Marion Smith, Jack Phelps, Thomas Barry, Jason Perry, Carlos Peréz e Ángel DeMillaz. Fica expressamente proibido de ter advogado e a sua pena será proferida pelo Departamento de Justiça, após o Departamento de Aurors e Forças Especiais terem mostrado as provas. É-lhe proibido fazer algum comentário, visitas ou conferências de imprensa. **

Encostou-se, exausto, a uma parede. Viu como Target era aprisionado por cordas mágicas, impossíveis de quebrar, e era enfiado na carrinha seguido pelos seis melhores Aurors ao seu serviço.

**- Azkaban e os presos vão adorar aquele tipo. – **Escutou uma voz feminina ao seu lado. Sorriu.** – Eu gostaria de assistir ao "Chá das Cinco". Quando os presos souberem que têm um pedófilo nas paredes, vão cometer uma guerra pior que a de Voldemort. **

**- Duvido que chegue a Azkaban. As nossas provas são fortes. – **Pausou e fitou a mulher ao seu lado. **– Mal Amelia ler o que temos, vai ordenar que seja administrado o veneno, Daphne. Ainda que uma noite com "Os Rufias" não lhe fizesse mal à saúde. **

**- E ele sai de lá vivo, H? – **Daphne Greengrass sorriu maliciosamente e passou um braço pela cintura do homem.** – Estás em baixo, hoje. O que se passa? **

**- Estou velho demais para andar aqui a correr contra o vento e a empunhar varinhas. – **A mulher gargalhou muito alto e Harry fingiu-se indignado.** – Isso, ri-te que tem muita graça. **

**- Tu não estás velho, H. Tás é preguiçoso. Essas férias foram demasiadas para ti… **

**- Greengrass? **

**- Sim? **

**- Se eu fosse a ti, corria, porque estou muito chateado contigo. **

**- Oh, meu Salazar! Salve-se quem puder! **

Daphne era uma boa rapariga. Uma Slytherin, sim, mas uma boa amiga e o seu braço esquerdo e direito nas batalhas. Graças a ela e à sua inteligência, os ataques a tipos nojentos surtiam sempre efeito. Já não havia Death Eaters e agora caçavam-se aquelas pestes horríveis que ele achava que eram piores que Voldemort.

No meio da corrida, fitou o relógio de pulso. Faltava uma hora e meia para o seu encontro com Draco.

x-x-x

"_**Sirius?**_"

"_**Que se passa, pequeno?**_"

"_**Acreditas no verdadeiro amor?**_"

"_**Não. Verdadeiro amor não existe. Amor existe, mas não o verdadeiro amor. Isso é conto de fadas.**_"

"_**Alguma vez te apaixonaste, mas não querias aceitar, e acabaste por perder essa pessoa?**_"

"_**Para quem? Para outro ou para a morte?**_"

"…"

"_**Eu não tive a oportunidade de conhecer o Cedric, Harry. Nem sequer sei o que tiveram quando ele era vivo. Mas, caso ele hoje respirasse entre nós, quem sabe se não daria nalguma coisa…**_"

_A conversa de pai para filho que tivera com Sirius fora uns dias antes do Natal, quando todos em Grimmauld Place dormiam. Encontrara o seu padrinho, melancólico e cabisbaixo, a fitar o fogo quase apagado da lareira. Acabara por se sentar ao lado daquele que considerava um segundo pai, esquecendo a sede e a vontade de beber leite fresco, e ambos tiveram um alegre e descontraído diálogo. Infelizmente, fora um dos poucos momentos que passara com Sirius antes que, por burrice sua, o tivesse perdido para o maldito Véu._

**- Viva. - **Hermione estava maravilhosa e a viver os intensos cinco meses da quinta gravidez. Ron era um homem sortudo.** – Harry! Que alegria ver-te! Como estás, meu amigo? **

**- Bastante bem. E tu? Essa barriguinha… – **Ambos riram divertidos. **– E aonde estão as minhas princesas? **

**- A comer a sopa. Molly veio trazer a comida faz cinco minutos. Fiquei mal disposta e enfiei-me no quarto de banho a vomitar. **

**- Felizmente, nasci homem. **

Hermione bateu-lhe no braço e arrastou-o para a cozinha. Sentadas na mesa, comendo e sujando-a com sopa, estavam duas meninas ruivas idênticas como gotas d'água.

**- Tio Harry!!! – **A sopa que se lixe! Temos que abraçar o tio preferido que vem sempre com montes de aventuras e rebuçados. **– Tio Harry!**

**- Não lhes dê doces, Harry James! Esta sopa ainda não está comida, Amy e Josephine Weasley. **

**- Eu? – **Harry sorriu inocentemente e cruzou as mãos atrás das costas. Magicamente, apareceram dois chupa-chupas com a forma de um dragão e as gêmeas agarram-nos deliciadas.** – Mas eu não tenho nada aqui. **

**- E eu sou burra. Amy! Josephine! Olhem para mim. – **Hermione olhou-as de alto a baixo. Nem um vestígio de guloseima. **– Sorriam. – **Hermione bufou ao ver os dentes cheios de pintas das cores do arco-íris. **– HARRY! Tal e qual como o George e o F… – **Fez-se um silêncio desconfortável na cozinha. Ainda custava pronunciar nomes dos falecidos na guerra. **– Bom… Só desta vez. **

**- Podemos ir ver TV, mamã? **

**- Claro, filhas. Eu e o vosso tio temos muitas coisas que conversar. **

Depois de ter ajudado a melhor amiga a arrumar a cozinha, Harry sentou-se numa cadeira e colocou a cabeça nos braços. As mãos de Hermione enredaram-se no seu cabelo e começaram a acariciá-lo suavemente.

**- O que passa? **

**- Sinto-me um traste. – **Olhou para ela.** – Tenho revivido tudo. Momentos de guerra, momentos felizes, momentos… **

**- Faz quanto tempo? Andas a tomar alguma coisa? Ginny sabe? **

**- Um dia. Poção do sono. Sim. **

**- Talvez seja temporário. – **Hermione franziu o cenho.** – A… cicatriz doeu-te? **

**- Não. **

**- Harry. – **Advertiu a sua amiga seriamente.

**- A sério, Mione. Não me doeu. **

**- Hum… – **Ela suspirou e levou a mão ao queixo.** – Talvez não seja nada. Ansiedade, stress. Tens tido problemas no trabalho? **

**- Não. **

**- Ginny? **

**- Não. **

**- Teddy ou Mrs. Tonks? **

**- Não. **

**- As crianças? **

**- Não. **

**- Então, deve ser apenas ansiedade. Não é grave, Harry. Vais ver que passa… **

**- … **

x-x-x

"_**Feliz Natal, Ted.**_"

"_**Tio Harry, pode contar uma história?**_"

"_**Não és um pouco maiorzinho para histórias, miúdo?**_"

"_**Ninguém precisa de saber.**_"

"_**Ok. Era uma vez uns jovens muito traquinas que viviam num mundo de felicidade e paz chamado Hogwarts. Eram uns jovens que viviam os dias como se fossem os últimos, eram corajosos e ousavam quebrar as leis estipuladas. Eram os Marauders. Prongs era o líder e era um rapazola de cabelos espetados; Padfoot era um deus corpóreo com um sorriso capaz de congelar o próprio inferno; e, finalmente, Moony que era a viva inteligência e tranquilidade em pessoa. Como Hogwarts passava uma época em que o dinheiro fazia falta, os Marauder's tiveram a idéia de ajudar a comunidade naquele Natal, por isso, fardaram-se de Pais Natais. Foram de chaminé em chaminé, distribuindo presentes para todas as crianças e comendo os biscoitos e bebendo o leite de vaca deixado pelas senhoras. Quando saíram à rua na manhã seguinte, os Marauders sorriram amplamente. Estava a dar-se uma luta de bolas de neve, onde eles eram fantásticos. Mas antes que dessem um passo, um homem de longa barba branca trava-os e sorri para eles bonacheirão. Era o padre da igreja, Albus Dumbledore. "Foi muito bonito o que fizeram, meus rapazes. Não o facto de toda a comunidade ter ganhado algo para o sapatinho, mas sim de terem conseguido que neste dia, 25 de Dezembro, todos tivessem doces sorrisos nos rostos, só por se terem vestido de Pais Natais, numa tentativa de levantar os ânimos." Fim. O que achaste, Ted?**_"

"…"

"_**Boa noite, pirralho.**_"

"_**Feliz Natal, tio Harry**_"

Eram cinco e meia em ponto. Quando ele aparecera na Madam Malkin, Draco já estava. Altivo e transpirando elegância por todos os lados ao envergar uma túnica negra com botões de punho prateados. Ele, de tão nervoso que estava, só pegara nuns jeans, sapatos e uma camisa ao calha. Quem os visse juntos, acharia imensa piada a dupla. Enquanto que Draco parecia um monarca, ele certamente era um adolescente que saíra de uma rixa de bar com a camisa engelhada e o cabelo espetado pelos lados.

Draco olhou-o de alto a baixo, avaliando-o, e deu um sorrisinho sarcástico ao ver o cabelo. Aproximou-se de Harry a passos largos e estendeu-lhe a mão.

**- Folgo em ver-te. **

**- Eu também. – **Pausou**. – Estás agradável. **

**- Tu acabaste de sair de uma máquina de lavar. **

**- Não sabia que conhecias objectos muggles. – **Harry sorriu malicioso.** – Decidiste experimentar o mundo que tanto desdenhavas? **

**- Li numa revista, Potter. Algum dia me misturaria com esses… **_**seres**_

Harry abriu um sorriso divertido. **– Claro que não, Malfoy. Nada pode perturbar a tua graciosidade. **

**- Não é graciosidade. – **Protestou Draco.** – É **_**perfeição**_

**- Qual é a diferença?**

**- Potter, tu és mesmo tanso. **

**- Furão. **

**- Cabeça de cicatriz. **

**- Serpente ranhosa. **

**- Troll. **

Draco sorriu para o moreno e levou as mãos aos bolsos das calças. – **Queres ir lanchar?**

- **Pode ser.** – Assentiu Harry. Enquanto se dirijam por Diagon Alley abaixo, cortesmente o moreno perguntou: **- Como está a Stelle? **

**- A sobreviver. –** Respondeu Draco secamente. **– Queres ir ao **_**Bella Notte?**_

x-x-x

_Bella Notte_ era um restaurante italiano exclusivamente para as pessoas que mantinham ou procuravam relações com gente do mesmo sexo. Antigamente, quando era apenas um bar e não tinha tanto sucesso quanto actualmente, era o ponto de encontro entre Draco e Harry. Ao entrar, os empregados reconheceram-nos rapidamente. Eram pessoas que sabem manter o bico fechado, assim sendo, não era de espantar que o mundo não soubesse da relação passada entre Malfoy, um ex. Death Eater, e Potter, o Boy Who Lived. Foram imediatamente conduzidos para um lugar lúgubre, escondido de olhares curiosos que espreitassem pelas janelas, e receberam a ementa.

Quando a mão de Harry roçou a capa de couro da ementa, uma música começou a soar. Ele tinha a certeza que já a ouvira antes, num filme protagonizado por Nicholas Cage se não se enganava. Fora um dos primeiros filmes que vira acompanhado de Ginny durante a lua-de-mel. "City of Angels" era esse o nome, se não se enganava. Falava de anjos que se apaixonam por humanos e que fazem sacrifícios para obter uma alma mortal. Foi uma pena aquele final. Fitou Draco e reparou que ele parecia mesmo concentrado em escutar a letra. A voz profunda do vocalista encheu o salão:

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
__**E eu desistiria da eternidade para te tocar**_

_'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
__**Pois eu sei que, de algum modo, tu sentes-me**_

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be__**  
És o mais próximo do paraíso que eu estarei sempre**_

_And I don't want to go home right now  
__**E eu não quero ir para casa agora  
**_

_And all I can taste is this moment  
__**E tudo o que posso provar é este momento**_

_And all I can breathe is your life__**  
E tudo que posso respirar é a tua vida**_

_And sooner or later it's over  
__**Porque mais cedo ou mais tarde tudo acaba**_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight  
__**Eu só não quero ficar sem ti esta noite**_

Entre garfadas e copos de vinho tinto, Harry e Draco estabeleceram vários padrões de conversa: trabalho, família, Quidditch. Tudo era falado, tudo era criticado e comentado, excepto as memórias de guerra. Da mesma maneira que Harry sabia o que o ex. namorado tinha sofrido e perdido, o loiro conhecia perfeitamente o quão sensível era o moreno com as vítimas ou os acontecimentos dados naquela época. Naquele momento, Draco iniciou uma conversa muito interessante:

**- O que é que o meu filho tem com o teu afilhado? **

Harry sorriu amplamente e sorveu vinho. Olhou Draco tranquilamente. **– Eu dizia-te, mas julgo que Ted não iria gostar muito que eu abrisse a boca. **

**- Ele está apaixonado pelo meu filho? **

**- Há algum problema? –** Perguntou Harry em defesa do seu afilhado. **– E se for verdade, há problema que Scorpius e Ted tenham uma relação?**

**- Não. –** Draco torceu o nariz. **– Claro que não.**

**- Acho bom. –** Harry sorriu com todos os dentes e bebeu mais vinho.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
__**E eu não quero que o mundo me veja**_

_'Cause I don't think they'd understand  
__**Porque eu sei que eles não entenderiam**_

_When everything's made to be broken__**  
Quando tudo é feito para ser quebrado**_

_I just want you to know who I am  
__**Eu só quero que tu saibas quem sou eu**_

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
__**E não podes lutar contra as lágrimas que vêm**_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies__**  
Ou o momento de verdade das tuas mentiras**_

_When everything feels like the movies__**  
Quando tudo parece como nos filmes**_

_Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive__**  
Sim, tu sangras apenas para saber que estás vivo**_

_**  
**_**- E daquela vez que a Hermione te lançou um soco… –** Harry riu divertido e Draco fechou a cara com o rubor nas maçãs do rosto. **– Admite, estavas a pedi-lo. **

**- Se eu soubesse que o meu nariz sairia mal parado daquela provocação nunca teria aberto a boca. – **Resmungou entre dentes o loiro.

**- Hahaha! Doeu-te mesmo? Hahaha! **

Ele riu divertido lembrando-se várias vezes daquele episódio no terceiro ano. Mas parou quando reparou que Draco estava a acariciar a sua mão esquerda com carinho e devagar. Harry pestanejou e concentrou-se nas feições do loiro tentando captar os sentimentos que bailavam nos olhos tempestuosos. Tal como quando eram jovens, ele não conseguiu lê-lo. Nunca conseguira.

**- Draco? O que se passa?**

**- Por que terminamos? **

Harry sentiu todo o bem-estar do momento a ruir e a vontade espontânea de estar na presença do seu antigo amor começou a esmorecer e o pânico cresceu no peito. Ele detestava aquele assunto acerca deles. Lembrava-se da culpa, do medo, da solidão que caíra sobre ele abraçando-o e sem o abandonar ao longo dos anos. Detestava recordar a sensação de impotência, o nojo que sentira de si próprio quando casou com Ginny e quando teve três maravilhosos filhos com ela quando gostaria que eles tivessem traços Malfoy. Odiava lembrar-se que, na primeira noite de amor que passara com a sua esposa, ele gemera interiormente o nome de Draco enquanto beijava e acariciava Ginny com falso amor.

Desconfortável, retirou a mão e fitou Draco com frieza.

**- Sabes bem porquê. **_**  
**_

_And I don't want the world to see me  
__**E eu não quero que o mundo me veja**_

_'Cause I don't think they'd understand__**  
Porque eu sei que eles não entenderiam**_

_When everything's made to be broken__**  
Quando tudo é feito para ser quebrado**_

_I just want you to know who I am__**  
Eu só quero que tu saibas quem sou eu**_

_And I don't want the world to see me  
__**E eu não quero que o mundo me veja**_

_'Cause I don't think they'd understand__**  
Porque eu sei que eles não entenderiam**_

_When everything's made to be broken__**  
Quando tudo é feito para ser quebrado  
**__I just want you to know who I am  
__**Eu só quero que saiba quem eu sou**_

- **A guerra acabou, Harry. Os nossos filhos são adultos, as diferenças acabaram e os nossos matrimônios de conveniência podem terminar.** – Enquanto escutava o loiro falar, o moreno pensava em como seria maravilhoso abandonar tudo e ir viver com Draco. Ele tinha a certeza que as crianças não se importariam. Albus e Teddy seriam os primeiros a aceitar a sua homossexualidade e a defendê-lo, mas James e Lily não acudiriam certamente. E Ginny… Mesmo que a sua esposa não se importasse, ele tinha a certeza absoluta que ela iria mostrar a sua relutância. – **O que achas de irmos viver juntos?**

- **Estás a ouvir-te, Draco? Estás a ouvir os disparates que estás a dizer? Isso jamais poderia acontecer!** – Harry sabia que estava perdido e o desespero estava a possui-lo. Subitamente, desejou que Voldemort aparecesse para declarar guerra. Seria um modo de esfriar as idéias. – **Nós temos filhos e esposas e os nossos matrimônios não são de conveniência. Bem gostaria que fossem.** **Mas tu imaginas o que as pessoas iriam dizer? Não que a mim me importe, sabes disso perfeitamente, mas e os nosso filhos? Scorpius, Albus, James, Teddy, Nerissa e Lily… achas que eles suportariam ouvir as palavras de nojo? Achas que a última coisa que quero agora é uma guerra com os Weasley? **

- **Tu não precisas deles do mesmo modo que eu não preciso da Stelle!** – Bestial. Agora estavam os dois a endoidecer de desespero. –** Ela bem pode passar sozinha com os amantes dela. Não me faz falta nenhuma na vida. E os nossos filhos… Nós podemos ir para a China! Ninguém sabe quem nós somos no Oriente. Ou para a América. Ambos temos dinheiro e poderemos arranjar uma mansão… Até podes trazer a Andromeda! – **Draco começou a atropelar as palavras e Harry pestanejou entre curtos intervalos tentando conter as lágrimas. Tudo era lindo, Draco dizia coisas maravilhosas… Mas a decisão estava firme. Uma lágrima rolou pela sua bochecha esquerda. **– Não, não comeces a chorar, Jay, por favor. ****Não suporto ver-te assim…**

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_**E eu não quero que o mundo me veja**__  
'Cause I don't think they'd understand_

_**Porque eu sei que eles não entenderiam**__  
When everything's made to be broken_

_**Quando tudo é feito para ser quebrado  
**_

**- Sabes que eu adoraria pegar nos meus filhos e ir para todo o lado contigo ao meu lado. Sabes bem que eu era capaz de largar tudo por ti, mas a decisão está firme. Há muitos anos que eu firmei que iria passar o resto da vida sem ti, sem o teu aroma e sem as tuas carícias… Lamento, Draco, mas eu não… **

Harry sentia que de um momento para o outro iria desatar a chorar. O seu coração batia ruidosamente no seu peito. Sentiu que o mundo ia acabar quando escutou um suspiro de Draco. Olhou o loiro e viu que ele se levantava muito devagar e se aproximava de si pelo lado esquerdo. Draco curvou-se e esticou-lhe a mão.

**- Concedes-me o prazer de uma última dança? **

Trêmulo, assentiu e deixou que Draco o conduzisse para a pista. A música era inadequada para dançar, claro, mas isso não parecia importar para eles os dois. Apoiou a cabeça no ombro do loiro e fechou os olhos libertando uma lágrima ou duas. Sentia o seu coração a partir em dois. Draco começou a beijar a sua orelha com carinho e Harry sentia-se no paraíso. De súbito, Draco soltou-se de si. _Bonito_, pensou Harry com desdém, _ele odiava voltas_. Harry deu uma volta e logo estava a abraçado a Draco outra vez.

**- Eu amo-te, cicatriz. **

**- Eu também te amo, furão. **

_I just want you to know who I am_

_**Eu só quero que saiba quem sou eu**__  
I just want you to know who I am_

_**Eu só quero que saiba quem sou eu**__  
I just want you to know who I am_

_**Eu só quero que saiba quem sou eu**__  
I just want you to know who I am_

_**Eu só quero que saiba quem sou eu**_

Saíram do _Bella Notte_ e, ao longe, o sol caía. A noite estava a chegar e, em breve, Harry e Draco regressariam à vida real e representariam vezes sem conta o papel de pai feliz e marido fiel. O moreno e o loiro ficaram em silêncio, sentindo-se uns filhos da puta danados, vítimas do sentimento cruel chamado amor.

Com os olhos brilhantes e um sorriso triste, Harry olhou para o amor da sua vida que tentava manter a compostura. Draco sofria por sua causa, por causa do seu amor, por sua falta… Abraçou-o apertadamente. Sabia perfeitamente que algum jornalista ou pessoa poderia apanhá-los juntos e amanhã haver um escândalo, mas naquele momento só importava que Draco sofria. Harry beijou-o desesperadamente nos lábios, tentando absorver o sabor exótico do ex. slytherin. Os braços de Draco puxaram-no e o loiro começou a beijá-lo violentamente exprimindo a sua necessidade. Separaram-se.

Draco olhou-o longamente e os seus olhos grises diziam tudo aquilo que sentia. Amor. Tristeza. Carinho. Medo. Harry assentiu ante a sua mirada e, lentamente, começou a andar para trás. _Sim, vai-te embora. Vai embora como um maldito covarde que não sabe lutar pelas coisas que importam… _Pensou o loiro ressentido. _Mas, a culpa é minha. Jamais deveria ter marcado aquele pacto… _

Ao fundo, Harry parou e voltou-se de costas para o loiro finalmente Desaparecendo. Draco sorriu tristemente ao pensar que havia sido aquele gryffindor maluco a ensinar-lhe o amor. Do seu olho cinza direito, uma lágrima cristalina caiu velozmente.

x-x-x

"_**Harry, tu tens a certeza que queres fazer isto?**_"

_Harry olhou Hermione que o fitava preocupadamente. Chamara os melhores amigos naquela noite para irem ao Departamento dos Mistérios. Graças a alguns livros de Magia Negra que revistara, Harry encontrara a solução para resgatarem Sirius do Véu da Morte. Ainda assim, Hermione não estava confiante em relação a isso. E Ron, pelos vistos, também não…_

"_**Companheiro, a Hermione tem um pouco de razão. Tipo, a Bellatrix lançou o Avada.**_" Ron tragou saliva ao sentir a mirada do melhor amigo em si a brilhar furiosamente. "_**Ele pode não estar vivo, sabes?**_"

"_**Ele está vivo.**_" _Rosnou Harry teimosamente. Virou-se para o Véu. Atrás de si, Ron e Hermione entreolharam-se preocupados. _

_Começou a ciciar. O feitiço era em parsel. O livro pertencera a Voldemort, é verdade. Inicialmente, pensara que perdera essa característica mas, ao salvar a sua filha Lily de uma pitão que invadira o quintal sorrateiramente, deu-se conta que falar parsel era uma virtude dele e não porque Voldemort a transmitira. O Véu começou a brilhar e as vozes escutaram-se amplamente em todo o Departamento. Atrás de si, Ron e Hermione tapavam os ouvidos tamanha era a gritaria que aquele Véu soltava. E o Véu cuspiu um cadáver. _

_Harry caiu exausto e Ron correu até ele. _

"_**Estás bem, companheiro?**_"

"_**É ele?**_"

"_**Sim**_." _Respondeu Hermione que estava ajoelhada ao pé do cadáver. Harry não lhe via a face e pensou porquê._ "_**Harry… Ele está pior que um morto-vivo…**_" _A sua amiga olhou-o com os olhos cheios de lágrimas._ "_**Lamento…**_"

"_**Não…**_" _Murmurou o moreno soltando-se de Ron e caminhando até ao padrinho._ "_**Ele não pode estar morto, Herms…**_"

"_**Lamento…**_"

_Mas Harry não acreditava e, empurrou o corpo do padrinho. Sirius ficou de barriga para cima. Hermione voltou-se e vomitou. Harry estava estático e completamente horrorizado. Sirius era um esqueleto vestido com roupas muggles… _

"_**Não…**_"

_Ron, que esfregava as costas da namorada, olhou-o com tristeza. _

"_**Harry…**_"

**- NÃÃÃOOO!!!!!!**

Continua

_Lamento o atraso ;-;_

_O próximo capítulo é o __EPÍLOGO__! Oh, Meu DEUS! O tempo voou… No entanto, admito que sempre pensei em __Amour__ como uma fic de cinco ou seis capítulos. Lamento sinceramente para quem estava á espera de uma fic longa. Se eu não fosse tão teimosa, eu faria. Mas __Amour__ é aquilo que vocês vêem. _

_O que acharam? Está muito mau? Eu sei, é depressivo e faz chorar. Confesso, eu chorei com algumas cenas. Principalmente com esta última. Eu ainda me estou a recuperar do filme da __Ordem da Fénix__, e fui escrever isto. Alguém chorou com o Sirius? Eu sim… E aqueles abraços não foram uma fofura?? Para mim, Harry é alguém que vive a vida a viver no passado e, portanto, quis fazer este capítulo quase como uma biografia. Há certamente algumas cenas que foram adulteradas e, espero que ninguém leve a mal. Houve aqui personagens originais: as filhas da Hermione e do Ron, a Amy e a Josephine. Vá lá, estamos a falar dos Weasley's! Família com mais de cinco filhos. _

_Eu fui boazinha neste capítulo. Não só mergulhei o Draco totalmente na cena do Bella Notte como criei umas cenas HG. Se houver algum leitor a ler esta fic e que goste deste shipper, que tome nota:D _

_Sabem, recentemente descobri que a mulher com quem o Draco casou se chama Astoria Greengrass. Provavelmente, deve ser uma irmã mais nova da minha Daphne… Que raio de nome é Astoria? Grr… Esta J.K.R. inventa cada nome… Albus Severus, também é algum nome? Mas tem classe, admito… Enfim, o ponto é que, em __Amour__, a tipa chama-se Stelle. Os leitores que me perdoem, mas eu não vou alterar tudo. E Stelle tem mais classe…_

_Obrigada à minha maravilhosa beta e amiga, __Vanessa__!! Peço desculpa por me ter atrasado tanto! _

Os reviews: 

**May Malfoy Snape **Olá, May. Finalmente, eu resolvi carregar a pilha e terminar o capítulo nº 5 de Amour que é, como nós sabemos, o do Harry. Antes de te responder, queria agradecer-te pelo review e pelas palavras de apoio que nunca faltaram durante a fic. Tal como tu própria disseste, não vai volta. Infelizmente, assim é. No entanto, não quer dizer que nenhum deles tente. E sim, o Draco é um Deus grego maravilhoso… (Suspira) Beijinhos!

**Vanessa **Olá, Ness. Tens toda a razão! Harry e Draco estão em sintonia e amam-se verdadeiramente. Eles são o maior exemplo do amor verdadeiro… Sim, o encontro no cemitério. Eu não queria fazer o encontro deles assim; de facto, só o fiz porque a Nerissa dominou-me durante essa parte e puff fez-se essa cena. (Se te sou sincera, eu nem sequer os queria fazer encontrar-se, mas, enfim… mudei de ideias…) Nerissa é um nome bonito e significa "ninfa, espírito do mar". Volta? (Sorri maldosamente) Não sei, Ness, lê o cap. Beijinhos!

**Ge Black **Oi, Ge! Fico contente por teres gostado do capítulo e, de facto, tens razão. Eu poderia ter posto _Eu amo-te, Harry _mas não pus porque fiz de propósito. Eu amo ver o Harry sofrer, dá-me um prazer enorme e eu queria que ele sofresse por o Draco não dizer que o amava. Chama-me sádica ou louca, mas a Rowling criou o Harry para sofrer. Mas, ele ao final sabe que errou ao nunca dizer nada. Talvez tenha uma surpresinha neste capítulo, hehe. Tingida a mercúrio, essa foi genial, garota! Eu também não gosto da Ginny, muito menos do shipper, tirando algumas excepções de fics, mas eu acho que explico neste cap um bocadinho da relação. Encrenqueira… hahaha! A fic terminará com o epílogo, ou seja, com o sexto cap. É o meu bebé e eu lamento tanto por ele… Snif! Eu adoro a Andromeda e eu adoro dar-lhe destaque!! Hahahaha. Beijinhos!

**KatarinaMP **Oi, Kat! Finalmente chegas aqui :D! Eu dei muito carinho à Amour, ela é a minha filhota adorada, e, embora não concorde com a frase "foi a melhor coisa que escreveste até hoje", a Amour é muito especial. Eu acho que tudo o que escrevo é bom e que com o tempo se torna melhor. O que pretendo dizer é que a Amour não é a melhor coisa que já escrevi, na minha opinião, mas fico muito feliz ao saber que tu pensas assim. Muito feliz mesmo. :D Quando me sugeriste a música, fiquei entalada com uma dúzia de músicas para este cap. Só graças à Vanessa é que me decidi por a dos Goo Goo Dolls. Brigada, miga. Meu Deus, eu estou a corar. Eu não esperava que me elogiasses tanto num review, Kat. OMG! Obrigada, muito obrigada. E se o cap do Dray te fez chorar, é melhor teres lenços à mão para este. Fico muito feliz por marcares presença, Kat. Beijinhos!

**Yami Yami **Olá, Yami. Bem vinda à Amour e obrigada pelo teu review. Compreendo o teu ponto de vista em relação à linguagem, mas espero que não haja problemas na leitura e compreensão. Espero que gostes do cap. Beijinhos!

**Bella **Oi e bem vinda :D! Obrigada pelo teu review. O cap do Draco foi muito especial e essa ideia dos túmulos foi de última hora e fico feliz que tenhas gostado. Sim, o tumulo do Remus. A maldita JK não devia tê-lo morto. Ai, ai… Snif! Espero que goste deste cap. Beijinhos!

_Sinceramente, peço desculpa pelo atraso. Vemo-nos no epílogo!_


End file.
